I'm A Slave For You
by passionatetigress
Summary: When Inuyasha’s father has a debt to pay, Inuyasha offers herself to Sesshomaru as a slave to pay off the debt. What will Sesshomaru do to feisty female hanyo Inuyasha? What happens when he begins to desire Inuyasha.Female Inuyasha.Chp 9 up! Lemon,& Rape
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. I'm trying to make a new story that you all will enjoy. Please rate and review this one. Bye.

**I'm A Slave For You

* * *

**

**Summary: When Inuyasha's father has a debt to pay, Inuyasha offers herself to Sesshomaru as a slave to pay off the debt. What will Sesshomaru do to feisty female hanyo Inuyasha?**

He looked in fear as the cold demon looked into his eyes with his ice gaze. Mr. Takeshi was a very strong man but even he has fears. And there stood his greatest fear before his very eyes. That very gaze sent shiver creeping down his back as his neck hairs were standing on end.

"Mr. Takeshi. I gave you 10 weeks to come up with my money. Yet, I still haven't gotten it yet. Why is that?" he said he began to pull him from the blood stained wooden floors.

"I can't breath." Mr. Takeshi said struggling to get out of the iron grip. He could feel his life slowly slipping away from his grasp. All he could think about was air, and what would happen if his daughter found him dead.

"That wasn't the answer I was hoping for." Said the cold hearted fiend. He threw Mr. Takeshi into and wall and just sat down in the chair in the room he had thrown him in.

"Mr. Takeshi. I have given you a great amount of time to pay me back. 4 months to be exact. Now I need that money, and I need it fast."

"Please Lord Sesshomaru. I still don't have the money. Just give me 3 more-" but he was cut short by Sesshomaru.

"Silence! I have given you plenty of time. Now, unless you have something of superb value…." Sesshomaru began to inspect the house. He began to inspect the living quarters first. Not to his surprise he found nothing of real value.

"Just as I suspected. You're just a regular middle class piece of filth. I feel sorry for your children. Maybe, I should kill your children instead of you having to pay me. I really do need to flex my claws once more." His voice was deadly. He knew that Sesshomaru was one not to play games. If he said he was going to do something then he would.

"Please don't kill my Yasha! She's all I have." Mr. Takeshi pleaded. Sesshomaru raised a thin cleanly cut eyebrow in question.

"So you have a daughter do you? How old is she? Before you answer, do not question my questioning. Or it shall be your head on the floor." It was like Sesshomaru had read his mind.

"She is 19 in human years." He said trembling. Mr. Takeshi was hoping that his daughter was not going to get mixed in his mess that he had created.

"Is this the Inuyasha you speak of?" he said showing a picture of Mr. Takeshi and his daughter.

"Ye-Yes that is her but-"

"My, your daughter is an absolute beauty. The most stunning I've ever seen actually. I would love to meet her in the flesh." Mr.Takeshi wanted to vomit thinking about his daughter with this monster.

"Please leave her out of this Lord Sesshomaru. I will pay you back!" for Mr. Takeshi's sudden outburst it earned him a blow to the stomach.

"The day you borrowed that yen from me was the day you signed everything to me! Your life, your house, even you crappy chairs. Everything that is yours is mine now!" Sesshomaru looked at the man. He could certainly tell hat he was very angry from his amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru I will not let you harm my daughter. If you have to kill me, so let it be! But you shall not lay one finger on the only family that I have left." Sesshomaru just smirked. Did this demon really think that he could stop him. What a foolish man he was this Takeshi.

"Sorry Mr.Takeshi, but this Sesshomaru does not follow orders."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The eager hanyo began to drive her small convertible car towards the only family she had left.

Her father.

It had been 3 years since she had seen her father. Last time she was just a young figerless little girl. But now she was a woman. Last time her hair was dull, her skin was clean but rough and cracky. Not to mention her body. She still is slender but last time she had nothing.

But this time she had completely changed. She had a body to kill for. It was like an hour glass shape. Her body was just evenly proportion. She had long white hair that flowed like quick silver, and it gleamed beneath the moon light. Her silky soft skin was complimented by a natural soft tan. She had been blessed with a beautiful face as well. She had a smooth face that was porcelain, and voluptuous lips that hid her small pearly white fangs. But what really got men's attention were her mesmerizing eyes. Those golden pools of amber could outshine the sun. Guy's literally would get lost into her eyes as she would bat her curly long eyelashes at them. Not a lot of people cared she had dog ears atop of her head. In fact, most people found them very irresistible and quite adorable whenever they would twitch.

"Father. I'm finally coming home!" and with that said Inuyasha began to drive even faster with the full moon hitting the indigo star shaped demon marking atop of her forehead.

Inuyasha finally parked her blue car and began to draw closer into her father's home. Now that she was finally done with law school and got her diploma, all she wanted to do was rest.

"Father! Your number one fan is here!" Inuyasha yelled wondering why her father did not smell her yet. As Inuyasha drew near the kitchen she froze dead in her tracks.

"Oh no! I smell blood!" she rushed into the kitchen and found her father surrounded in a pool of blood knocked out.

Inuyasha quickly opened a secrete medical cabinet and began to treat his would while trying her best to wake him up. Hoping that he had not fallen into an eternal slumber. She finally began to breathe again when her father began to cough.

Mr. Takeshi looked at his daughter in complete happiness.

"Yasha! Your home." He said as he nearly squeezed the life out of his daughter. He had completely forgotten about the very demon that had caused him the intense injuries.

"Inuyasha you need to leave now!"

"But father I just got home. I don't want to leave." She said in an amused tone.

"No Inuyasha! Your life is in danger! I do not want you to get hur-"

"Dad! How hard did you fall? Ya know you're too old to be playing these games." Mr. Takeshi couldn't believe his thick headed daughter. If ever in his life he needed her to believe him, now was the time!

"Inuyasha I'm dead serious! Your and my life is in grave danger!" Inuyasha began to believe her father. This time he wasn't playing one of his stupid games.

"Father I do not want you to die. What have you done to put our lives in danger?" Inuyasha said grabbing her father's broad shoulders.

"I made a huge bet. But, I didn't have the money so I borrowed the money from this one guy……..Inuyasha I lost the bet!" she wanted to slap her father so bad.

"What the hell is wrong with you! How much was this bet?" she said raising her thin clean cut eyebrow.

"I used 500,000 American dollars Inuyasha." For that she could take it anymore. She back handed her father as tears of anger poured down her soft checks.

"What the hell is wrong with you? How could you make such a bet dad? What will this man do to you?" he could tell that his daughter was very angry. Her amber eyes were burning with fury, and she had raised her hand to him for the first time in her life.

Inuyasha couldn't leave her only family that she knew just die like that. She had to do something to help.

"Where is this man you borrowed money from?" Inuyasha's voice was deadly.

"I'm right here." Inuyasha turned her head into the direction of the person who had spoken. She had almost gasped at the sight before her. The man was absolutely handsome. He had golden eyes that sent chills down her eyes once they met her own His long white hair was let loose feely. She looked at him. She could tell that he was a full demon. His 4 magenta striped markings, deep indigo crescent shaped moon, and his pointed youkia ears told her that.

"Listen Mr.….."

"Please call me Sesshomaru." He told the beautiful vixen before his very eyes.

"Well Sesshomaru. We are both very civilized adults. I think that we can come to terms for the safety of my father. Do you have a proposal?" Inuyasha said already putting that law degree to use.

"Mr. Takeshi. Your daughter is very educated. Well Inuyasha. Since I know that both of you do not have the money I need something else that I can take as payment." He looked into those amber eyes. He almost melted into the pools of intense amber. But he kept his posture pretty well.

"Well Sesshomaru. I understand that my very ignorant father owes you 500,000 in American dollars. Why not take this house as a payment. This house should sum up the amount that my father owes you."

"Well young one, you must understand that I do not desire this house. Besides, your father made an agreement to pay me in cash. All at once. Trust, me Inuyasha. I am not a brutal barbarian. I have been more that patient with your father. I have spared your father's life and gave him mercy that I would have not given to many others. Believe me Inuyasha. Your father has been blessed by the very gods." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. She knew that he actually had been more that kind to her father. There was only one thing that she could give him that he might actually accept.

"Please just give me-!" But Inuyasha silenced her father with a death glare.

"Silence father. You have no say in this anymore. If you want to live then you shall stay silent and let me reason with the man." Sesshomaru was impressed how Inuyasha had handled her father.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. She knew what had to be done.

"Sesshomaru. I myself have no money to pay you with but I do have an offer." She said as her eyes never left him for one second.

"Please tell me Inuyasha. I'm all ears." Sesshomaru said leaning forwards towards Inuyasha in interest.

"Please take myself as a payment. I will become your slave for 2 years. Just let no harm come to my father." Inuyasha's voice was desperate.

"No Inuyasha! Don't-"

"Shut up dad. I don't want you to die. Because you're all I have left. If I loose you I will be nothing. I promise you that once I come home I shall be perfectly fine." A tear slid down Inuyasha's cheek as she smiled at him.

"Trust me." Inuyasha then turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"Do we have a deal?"

Sesshomaru would be a fool not to take up such a fine offer.

"We have a deal. I give you my word that no harm shall come to your father." Sesshomaru was glad with the payment that he had received.

"Inuyasha do you need to-"but as he turned his head he saw Inuyasha embracing her sobbing father.

'I guess I can wait to tell her' Sesshomaru thought. This sympathy thing was beginning to aggravate him. Why was he not pulling this girl out of the this house by her hair.

"Father I told you that I will be back soon. We're demons father. 2 years is nothing." She said trying to comfort her crying father. This was the first time she had seen him cry.

"Inuyasha don't leave me like your mother did when you were little. Inuyasha you're all I have." Mr. Takeshi felt like his entire life was crumbling before his very eyes.

"Dad! I'm not going to leave you like mom did to us... Daddy. I told you that I will be safe." Her father looked into his daughter's eyes.

"Inuyasha. Before you leave, I want to give you something." Inuyasha raised a brow in question as her father limped to the wall. He began to tap patterns on the wall. And then something slid open.

"What the hell father? What is this?" Inuyasha questioned looking at the small cube box that rest in her father's hands..

"Inuyasha. This the family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation. It was your great ancestors' necklace. It was forged by the demon Goshenki. It posses great power so make sure it is kept safe Inuyasha. I hope your demon and priestess powers can protect it. " Sesshomaru looked at the necklace in disbelief as he seen Inuyasha's father place it around her. It was the black pearl he had read about.

"Thank you father." Inuyasha said as she began to walk towards her soon to be master.

"Good bye Inuyasha."

"This is not a good bye father. It's just a see you later." And with that said Inuyasha left towards Sesshomaru.

Once outside an awkward silence fell upon them. Sesshomaru liked silence unlike Inuyasha.

"Will I need clothes Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"No you shall not. You will just wear a uniform that I shall supply you with. And don't worry about your undergarments. That shall also be taken care of." Inuyasha blushed at the mention of bras and panties. Beside that she was feeling very nervous about her new living situations. What will happen during her stay at his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm A Slave For You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful hanyo that lay on his shoulder fast asleep. It was a long ride to the mansion, so it was not such a surprise when Inuyasha had fallen into a deep sleep.

'She looks so peaceful.' He thought as he ran his fingers around the surface of her smooth cheeks.

Inuyasha began to stir in her peaceful sleep as she felt something run along her cheeks. Inuyasha was very fatigued from the drive to her father's, not to mention the deal she had made earlier with Sesshomaru. She just brushed it aside and went to dose off back into her dream state.

"We have arrived Inuyasha. Wake up." Inuyasha shot up like a soldier awaiting a command from their sergeant. When Inuyasha looked out the dark tinted windows of the black limo she nearly fainted at the beauty of the mansion. The palace like mansion stood three stories high behind the garden lite front yard, for an instance she thought were in the garden of Eden as she looked at the blooming sakura blossoms, freshly blossomed roses, and flowers in vibrant hues of pink, blue, yellow, and ect.

"Your mansion is absolutely beautiful." Inuyasha said as she followed him towards the 'palace' doors.

"This is really nothing Inuyasha. This is only a house Inuyasha. It's just a place where I live, and nothing more." His deep mysterious voice made Inuyasha feel uneasy at the thought of how inhuman his tone was. True he was not a human, but at least he could take pride in his house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru had given Inuyasha a full tour of his mansion and had given her list of dreadful chores that she would complete by the end of each day.

"Do you understand all your duties Inuyasha?" he questioned the girl.

"Yes I do. I understand everything very clear," Inuyasha said.

"And two more things. Here is the new uniform for you Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson red as she looked at the entire ensemble. It looked like a stripper outfit, but only a maid style. The black silk skirt made with a ruffled style that could give a peeping tom an excellent view from down under, and was complimented with a tiny white apron. The top was made of the same material. It was a black corset with some puffy short sleeved shoulders sleeve, which was laced with black trimming. But, what she really hated were the fishnet stockings that were topped off with the five inch stilettos. There was only was one word for that outfit.

**Disgusting**.

"Y-you want me actually wear that?" Inuyasha chuckled, "You got to be kidding me." Inuyasha couldn't but laugh, but soon her amusement were to be shattered by Sesshomaru.

"I find this hardly amusing Inuyasha. I am very serious." Inuyasha just wanted to yell at Sesshomaru, but she knew if she did she would have dire consequences.

"Your under garments reside in the top dresser." Inuyasha walked over to the dresser and inspected the contents of it.

"They won't fit." Inuyasha said plainly.

"Inuyasha. I'm positive they will fit you. Those are from women who gladly donated those to me. I'm positive you can fit them." He said remembering all the fun times he had shared with women of his past.

"Trust me on this. They biggest size seems t be a full C-cup. I wear a D-36. Sorry to say but your share of women have been rather not fitting to me." Inuyasha smirked mentally as she saw the tint of a very light pink sweep across his cheeks.

"Fine. I shall get you some more fitting later on. But, for now you can change into your uniform."

"Okay. Just let me go in the bath-"but she was cut short.

"There is no need for that. You can simply be here. You have nothing to hide, do you?" Inuyasha sent him a death glare. She thought a man with his stature could at least get his manly needs out of his mind in enough time to adjust to her new accommodations. She must have thought too soon. Inuyasha shivered as she saw Sesshomaru watching her every step as she took as she began to draw closer to the uniform.

She glanced back at Sesshomaru with hesitation filling her eyes. She never in her life did this and would never want to. But it was for her father's safety, and she had made a deal.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I watch Inuyasha intently as she began to unbutton her white collar shirt as I can see her perky full round breast concealed beneath her red lacy bra. Who knew this girl had such a seductive taste in lingere. She slowly slides down her blue jeans…and what is this? Matching panties as well? I look at her long back and notice two scars near her spine. The look like broken off wings.

I could feel the tension between Inuyasha and I. Her hands trembled as I watched her pull the silk skirt up her long sun-kissed legs.

"Inuyasha, do you wish for me to avert my gaze? I can feel your uneasiness." I said having a little bit of sympathy.

"That would be very wonderful. But, you are Lord of this house and you can do as you please." She said as she fitted her arms through the sleeves of the very revealing outfit.

"I understand that you must feel uncomfortable with me watching you, so I shall be a gentleman." I began to turn my gaze until I heard Inuyasha speak once more.

"Honestly I don't care if you look at me. I had millions of men gawk at me. I guess I'm kind of use to it." Inuyasha said as she actually smiled at me. She had such a beautiful smile. Even one that light up my cold soul.

Normal P.O.V. FF 

Inuyasha hurried down the stairs hurrying to open the doors for the guest. She opened the giant doors and stood in shock at her guest.

She looked at the tall demon holding the exotic beauty in his big arms. She first took notice of the woman. She had deep violet eye that a man could get lost into, long silky black hair that fell over her pale feather soft skin. Not to mention she had a body to die for. She clearly took pride in her body, other wise she would have not worn that very revealing deep v-neck white dress.

She didn't really take care of the man. She just compared him to Sesshomaru. Only he had jagged markings on each cheek and his eyes seemed to hold a little more compassion.

But she really was fixated on the woman. This very woman that lay before her eyes was a woman who was buried in her closet of horrid memories that she never wished to resurface or dare utter a single word about.

This woman was her mother. There was no mistake about it.

"Oh Inuyasha, I see you let in my father and his…his… future ma-mate Izayio." Sesshomaru spoke looking at the woman in disgust. How he hated her. The first time he had laid eyes on her, he had immediately disliked her. She was only with his father because he was one of the richest men in the entire land of Japan.

"Sesshomaru, you should not be so afraid of the word. May I ask you ,who is this very fine young woman. She's actually the most beautiful I have ever seen." Spoke his father Inu No Taishio.

Inuyasha just rushed out of the room with confused eyes lurking into the shadows she had disappeared into.

"Was it something I said?" spoke Inu No Taishio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha threw herself against the kitchen walls; as she slid down the walls from her emotional weakness. Tears streamed down her face as she reminisced of the fights between her mother and father, times when her mom came home reeking of liquor and other men. How she walked out on not only her father, but the little child that she had bared. She was flesh of her flesh! Bone of her bone! And she still left her. Inuyasha cried her heart and soul out, finally letting her emotions run free. Ridding of the anger, sorrow, sadness, and heartache buried deep inside her inner soul.

"Why are you crying Inuyasha?" questioned a deep voice. Inuyasha looked up at the figure standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that, it's just that-"

"She is your mother isn't she?" Sesshomaru said staring into her pained eyes. She just broke down even more. She cried her heart out so bad, but soon she finally caught a hold of herself.

"That woman in the room with your father left my father and I. She took everything, like: money, car, clothes, very valuable paintings, but most importantly she took mine and my father's heart. My mother began to hate me when I was only three years old. It was for no apparent reason. She would yell at my father "why would he pay more attention to the pathetic half-breed than me?". My father told me it was normal for women to have mood swings and to not be afraid, and that she was just never going to betray this family. That was until she came in that night. It was 4 in the morning, I couldn't get any sleep. When she came in I noticed an aurora coming off her body. My father could not smell it, but I knew she cheated on him." Inuyasha's story made Sesshomaru question if she was doing the same with his father.

"Inuyasha do you think that she may be repeating history with my father?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"It's a possibility. Let me see if I sense one aurora." Inuyasha focused hard and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Yes I can sense another aurora. I can see it is a male angle's aurora. Well if you would like me to I can make a counter spell to ward of the protective spell?

"Just do anything to stop the filthy whore from being my father's future mate." And with that said Inuyasha began to move her arms in graceful movements as she began to speak in ancient dialect that even he could not understand. And just like that it was complete.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

"Izayio, you reek of a male angle! Don't you dare lie to me either, it all over you!!"They heard Inu No Taishio scream at the scared Izayio.

"I-I-I-I……… who in the hell countered my spell?! I'll shred them to pieces." Roared the scared half angry woman.

"What? You don't even recognize me?" Inuyasha spoke erupting from the shadows.

"I've never seen you in my life. I would remember such a creature with a disgusting face such as yours!" cursed Izayio. This unknown half-breed ruined her entire plan, just for some fun and games! This was an outrage!

"Funny, how you say that. Let me refresh your memory…………….. When I was three I would always hear you fight with him. Coming in at home in the peek hours of the morning. Do you remember now?" Inuyasha questioned as she tightened her fist in frustration.

"Trust me dear, your gonna have to try better than that. I've done that millions of times, so you gotta do a little more than that if you want me to actually think you are important."

Inuyasha's eyes were concealed from Izayio.

"Awww! I made her mad. Come here you want a hug." She spoke so unloving and sarcastic. Inuyasha looked at her with a smile as a single tear slid down her face.

"Silver bells ring,

As we bear my angle wings,

We fly high in the sky,

Towards the shimmering star,

Where the moon goddess is waiting for you and I,

My little angle with such beauty and grace,

Your wings shall take you far from this place,

Your beauty shall radiate from the sky,

Go and see little angle of mine,

Fly high into the sky."

She was in tears by the end of the song.

"You…No! It can't be! I told Simoku to break you. To leave you dead-"she could have finished her sentence if only Inuyasha had not lifted her off the ground with an iron grip on her neck.

"I could kill you right now just as you did to me. You have proven on more than one occasion to be disloyal and I can kill you just for that. You had a death wish just looking for you, and now you can't go anywhere. It's found you." Inuyasha's voice seeped with hatred and death for her. "You think because you can just up and leave that everything was going to be great for you. I met your friend Simoku when I was 14. His blood tasted like copper. Oh, but enough about him lets go back to you shall we. You are a dirty piece of filth that I am ashamed to call mother. I may not be a true demon but at least I know how to honor the rules. My father was shunned from his family because of you!" Inuyasha threw her onto the ground and stared at her with death in her gold eyes.

"Before I leave I must ask you something. I expect the utmost respect and honesty. At least you can do that for me." Izayio gulped as she looked into those stoic eyes of her daughter. She never knew that a person's eye could get even colder than Sesshomaru's. Izayio just shook her head with a blank expression playing across her face.

"Why did you hate me so much? Why did you hate me starting at the age of three?" Inuyasha's asked with such seriousness. If she ever wanted anything more in her life, she wanted to know why this very beautiful lady, her mother, would hate her with a passion.

"You really want to know why? Well here it is. Inuyasha you were destined for beauty that could make any man or demon fall to his knees if you even glanced at him. You were destined for spiritual powers that even I could not obtain through 26 lifetimes. You were the one who took away my ex-husbands heart, along with his love for me. When I brought you into the world I got a visit from the Moon Goddess herself. She told me by the age of three that you would be blessed with the gift of a moon's beauty. Do you know what an honor that is? Inuyasha you bear the mark of the moon goddess on your back. It was utterly ridiculous how little boys at the age of 8 would stare at you when you were only 5 years old. Inuyasha, you don't know how much I hated it when your father would stop talking to me just because you didn't have your hair brushed, or just because he wanted play that stupid game with you. You don't know the meaning of honor. You don't honor the gift that has been bestowed upon you Inuyasha! I hated being shunned in my own 5 year olds beauty. I was fed up so I left. You made me into this person!" Izayio was about to say more when Inuyasha intervened.

"I didn't make you like this so don't you dare stick me into your web of pain and heartbreak! You did this, and you alone shall suffer! And don't you even try to pout and feel guilty. I don't want your pity." and with that finally out Inuyasha just looked at her mom.

"Izayio you are pitiful. You left your family because you were jealous. I want you out of my son's mansion. Everything that you have shall be outside by the time your cab arrives to the mansion." Izayio walked out the door like a dog between her legs.

"Black Card." He simply said. Izayio sluggishly walked towards her former love and gave him credit card with such reluctance that he literally had to pry it out of her hands. Now being left with absolutely nothing, she left out the door not knowing what lay beyond the land that was unknown to her.

Inu No Taishio looked Inuyasha. She didn't resemble her mother at all, in fact he was attracted to the beauty.

"I'm sorry you had to witness all that. You must think that I'm weird." Inuyasha said feeling a faint blush come across her cheeks.

"No I don't think that at all. In fact I feel obligated to make you forget about the matter. Would you like to go out for dinner? "Inu No Taishio asked. Inuyasha felt a faint smile creep across her face as she already could feel her mood begin to become more eager and happy about his question.

"I would love to go out with you. It would be an honor." She replied with an excited voice. He was quite happy that she did not decline his offer. Besides, both were in a need of emotional repairing so why not be around each other?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha entered the room. His eyes gleamed with anger as he looked at the smile that had fallen upon her luscious lips that he so craved to kiss. Why was he angry you may ask? He heard the conversation between his father and Inuyasha.

'I am not jealous of my…father……No that can't possibly be it? No! I own her and is entitled to her every……' but soon all lost were thrown out the window when he saw Inuyasha stretching near her bed in his room. He just imagined her back arching in pleasure moaning his name almost repeatedly as he would become one with her body.

God damn, this woman was making his mind go ballistic! Not even the first day she was at his mansion and already he is having fantasies about her.

"Today was a long day wouldn't you say Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as she plopped down on her futon in her tight fitting midnight blue pajamas.

"You think this day was depressing but today is actually a day of celebration for me. The whore is out of the family." Sesshomaru looked at the giggling Inuyasha.

"You are kinda right. I did get an offer from your father. He is a very nice man." Inuyasha said staring out at the stars.

"Yes, about the _offer _but you will have to decline." He said simply. Inuyasha felt like he had just rained on her parade. She was saddened but she wasn't going to sulk over it.

"..I understand Sesshomaru. You know you are very lucky I have changed my ways." He arched on delicate brow in question.

"How so?"

"Well I was very defiant. I still am but not as badly as I use to be. I'm beginning to hate this mask I am putting forward." And with that said Inuyasha turned and looked at him.

"My fiery spirit yearns to erupt from within me. I need to feel nature once more. I need to feel the grass beneath my feet, the wind my hair…….. You know what? I think I'll do that right now." Inuyasha leaped out of the window with a smile caressing her delicate features. Sesshomaru just looked at the free spirited female. Kami this was going to be a long night trying to catch her.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my series. I loved all your reviews…..Well all except one. It was from an anonymous person who went by the name of me. Who ever you are I have a message for you. Like Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. I will only meet you hate and discrimination against my writing with, calmness and peace. I shall not say bad things about you because if I would do that I would only be at the same level you would be at. But anyways I hope you all R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Slave For You**

**Chapter 3: That Kiss Sparks Fire within My Sad Heart**

Sesshomaru looked puzzled as he gracefully leapt through the open window to find this new fiery Inuyasha. He watched in silent amusement as Inuyasha began to make haste with her speed. True she was fast but did she forget she was a half-demon.

"Inuyasha halt your action immediately before I am forced to take unnecessary action," Sesshomaru said as he became impatient with her antics.

"Aww, Sesshomaru! You're ruining the fun," Inuyasha said mentally laughing as she heard him grunt in annoyance. She did not wish to make her master angry; she just wanted to be free like she was when she was a child. That's how she felt like right now. A child in the field with no care in the world, running feely leaving her cares behind her.

Inuyasha giggled as she looked behind her and saw no Sesshomaru.

"Hmph, I guess he didn't…want to waste his time going after me," Sadness lingered within those words. She did not like the demon…._so she thought_... she just wished that at least someone besides her father.

She suddenly came to a screeching halt as she saw Sesshomaru standing right in the middle of a hill. She was going too fast to stop in enough time to not run into Sesshomaru.

'Crap,' Inuyasha thought madly as she crashed into Sesshomaru and began to roll down the ridiculously steep hill.

"Damnit Inuyasha, you are the one to blame for this situation you put me in," Sesshomaru groaned as they momentum accelerated even faster raging in a blind furry.

"I don't want to be in this situation anymore that you do," Inuyasha barked at Sesshomaru. Maybe he thought she was having so much rolling down what seemed to be an endless hill.

'_How did I get myself into this?' _both inus thought to themselves as they seemed to be two white blurs fusing together. It disgusted Inuyasha to no end that she was rolling around in her skimpy uniform clinging onto Sesshomaru as if for dear life.

She hated being even this close to him. Hell she hated being close to any man with motives such as his.

She almost gagged as she inhaled his overpowering cologne.

"Damn Sesshomaru, you sprayed way too much cologne," Inuyasha plainly stated as the finally came to the bottom of the hill. That didn't mean the ride was over. They skidded across the surface of the chilling damp grass.

THUMP!

Sesshomaru groaned as he clutched his head in pain from the impact of the collision of his head hitting the tree.

"Damnit Inuyasha! You are in for one hell filled..." but he noticed that even in mid-sentence she did not make a smart remark towards him. He got up from the valley of her breast and looked at the dream taken hanyou.

"Inuyasha when you awaken you will be begging me to show you to death's door," Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red in aggravation…No. It wasn't that he was angry. He was lusting?

"Oh, Inuyasha look what you got yourself into. This Sesshomaru should take advantage of your lovely body," He said as he began to roam every part of her body leaving no places untouched.

'_Inuyasha I should explore the fine treasures of your body. I should screw you into oblivion, and sample this master piece you claim that is your body.' _He felt his member twitch at the mere thought of sampling that beautiful woman that lay beneath him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. Your feisty soul is in for a very rude awakening."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I clutched my head as I shot up from the silk covers……Silk covers?!?!?!

I never was supplied with silk covers at my stay.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I began to panic looking at the demon chains cuffed to my arm. Panic overwhelmed my body as I looked as my stripped body. I only had my red lace bra and panty set on.

"Inuyasha, I see you have awakened," I look in horror as I see those dark intense orbs of amber stare straight into mine.

The words were caught in my throat as I tried to speak until I saw the glimmer of lust caged in that intense gaze.

"You know Inuyasha, you gave me quite a hard time last night," he said stepping closer to the fear stricken hanyou.(That would be me).

"I could have guessed that," I said scowling at Sesshomaru trying to mask the fear that lingered within my eyes.

Normal P.O.V.

"Inuyasha this may be abrupt but I wonder why your beauty astounds me," he said as his eyes greedily roamed over the round curves of her body.

He began to climb onto the bed crawling over to the marveling over me before his eyes. He looked into the fear stricken eyes.

"What are you intending to do with me! Release me this instant," Inuyasha yelled as he saw that devilish smile appear across those lips.

"You know Inuyasha; you only look more ravishing when you try to act angry. Your beauty does marvel me. Your silky.." he said stroking her soft cheek to only have spit in her face.

"I'd rather have my innocence taken away, that you ever touching me you sick freak!"

He wiped the spit off his flawless face and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I mean you no harm………..Well I should not lie but this will hurt. But Inuyasha once I'm finished you shall be overwhelmed with yearning for my very touch."

"I will do no such thing. You, my sir, by far are the most ignoramus pompous son of bi-"her words were cut of as he placed his lips upon her as his lust took over him. His passion was greedy and it needed something to obtain.

Inuyasha screamed in the kiss as she did not respond to his advances. She hated his lust thirsty lips upon hers and wished that it would stop. Inuyasha could feel his anger rise as she did not respond to his lip bruising kiss.

He looked angrily into her fearing eyes and grabbed her harshly by the hair making sure that she looked at the fire within him.

"Submit to your alpha," he said tightening his grip on the soft silk strands of hair with immense amount of pressure.

Inuyasha yelled in agony she felt his claws sink into her flawless skin drawing the red liquid from the punctured flesh.

He took advantage of this and slid his tongue into her unwilling mouth. Tears streamed down her eyes as her fears were being realized at this very moment in her miserable life.

She felt filthy and used as he began to explore her mouth more fierce than before. She felt her lungs were going to explode from the lack of oxygen.

'_What did I ever do to deserve such treatment?'_ She asked Kami as she felt those evil lips leave her own. She frantically claimed the air she so needed from the torment of those greedy lips.

He held up her chin staring deeply into those beautiful eyes. He had never seen such a finer specimen in his life.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key in the shape of a heart.

"Ironic isn't it. A man with no heart posses such an item that he could never relate to." Inuyasha said looking at him with confusion plaguing her honey colored eyes.

"Inuyasha hold your tongue before I do the task for you. Trust me I-" he was cut off by her words of anger.

"What do you expect me to do? Just lie down and let you use my body like some toy!" Inuyasha yelled enraged.

CLICK!

That was the sound of freedom, like music to her ears. Inuyasha quickly arose and pushed Sesshomaru will all her might for her act to only be in vein.

"Just let me go!" She sobbed as she felt the monster's body against her back as he securely held her body down.

"Inuyasha do not perceive me for a fool. Did you just expect me to drop my desires for you and just call it a day? Oh, Inuyasha you have mistaken." He said in devious voice. In an impressive swift move Inuyasha was on her back looking at Sesshomaru as even more tears laced her cheeks.

Inuyasha kicked and screamed as she felt his strong hands trying to loosen her bra.

SNAP!

Inuyasha's eyes shot open in fear as she realized what would be going off next.

'_Maybe I can use my spiritual powers…' _Inuyasha thought as she tried to cover herself up only for her hands to be pinned above her head.

"Sesshomaru release me before hurt you severely," Inuyasha commanded.

"Inuyasha you should not say things you cannot carry out," Sesshomaru spoke as he did not heed her warning as he began to strip his clothing showing off his bold muscles.

Inuyasha freed one of her hands from his vice like grip and send a bolt of red energy flying towards him with so much speed he had to time to react.

Inuyasha clumsily walked towards the door and with all her might swung it open.

Before Inuyasha could even take one step to freedom she was thrown into the wall with her arms pinned above her head looking into the same eyes she was currently dreading to peer into.

Those eyes held horrid plans for Inuyasha. Her resistance has proved more than he thought. She was not going to submit to him with the power he was trying to use….But she was his property and she needed to be put in her place.

He raised his fist in the air and quickly brought it down to her stomach, satisfied with scream he heard from her as she slowly slid down the wall.

Inuyasha had the wind knocked out of her by the man her heart was now burning in hatred for. She panted short breaths trying to recover from the searing blow to the stomach. She held her own as she held in the tears that begged to be set free once more. Her body unconsciously trembled in fear as she saw him go to her level to yet once again gaze into her rich pools of amber.

"Do you submit?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Inuyasha with a smile across his face.

"Fuck…..yourself bitch," Inuyasha chocked out daring him once more. That was a big mistake.

He grabbed Inuyasha once more by the throat and back handed her across her right cheek throwing her onto the ground.

Inuyasha clutched her right cheek in agony as the pain was sent in waves. That was the final straw. Inuyasha brought herself up and growled angrily at the bastard.

'_I only have one chance to get free. I have to get out of here before he does….Oh Kami I don't even want to think about it!' _Inuyasha struggled to her feet and in a nano second she stormed out the open door and ventured down the hallways leaving a trail of hot tears on the floor.

Inuyasha had made it to the last level of the house running nonstop….That was until she ran into something.

She trembled as she felt two strong yet, gentle arms wrap around her waist. Inuyasha looked up as she felt her heart race waiting to see who was holding her like this.

"……Inutaishio?" Inuyasha said as she stared into those warm gentle orbs of gold.

"Inuyasha who did this to you?" Inutaishio questioned the trembling beauty in his possessive yet gentle embrace.

"Se-Sessh-Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sobbed as he gently stroked her back whispering loving and protective words into her ears.

Inutaishio blushed heavily as he forgot that Inuyasha was not properly dressed. He offered his trench coat to shield her body from his eyes.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaishio hissed looking at his son snarling in disgust for his actions. He never thought his son; his flesh and blood would stoop this low and actually consider to take advantage of a female.

"Father release Inuyasha at once so I may continue with our day," spoke his stoic son. He looked into Inuyasha's eyes and they peered into his soul pleading to him to take the pain away. The pain of fear, hurt, and loneliness.

"I shall do no such thing Sesshomaru. You have harmed the girl more than her mother has," he declared looking as his son with wrath filled in his enchanting eyes.

"I should disown you from the family for your misdeeds. I'm taking the girl with me Sesshomaru."

"Sorry father but I cannot let you do that," Inutaishio raised an eyebrow in question.

"And why not Sesshomaru? I have every right to take her, just like you thought you had the right to take Inuyasha and bed her. As far as I'm concerned I have every right," Sesshomaru tried to stare down his father but knew it was futile to even attempt to. His father was never fazed by his stare.

Inuyasha leaned her head on Inutaishio's lap staring blankly into the object in front of her.

"Thank you Mr. Taishio." Inutaishio's heart raced as she looked at him and smiled. What was it about Inuyasha that made his heart beat so fast he could barely breathe?

Was it her beauty? Yes, she did posses that left him awestruck, but it was not her beauty. Was it her breed? She was a very rare breed, yet that was not the answer. He pondered what could make him feel this way to Inuyasha.

As he pondered the question at looked at Inuyasha and smiled back at her. Kami he loved that beautiful pearly white smile.

"Please Inuyasha do not be so formal. I can't stand it when people address me as Mr., or Sir. It makes me sound super old," Inuyasha laughed at the comment.

"I'm really not that funny, but at times it does get annoying. Sometimes all I hear is 'Mr. Taishio you have a call' or 'Excuse me sir but you have a call waiting on the other line." His high pitched voice was the imitation of his secretary flaunting her callused hands. Even more laughs emerged from Inuyasha's throat and he began to go along and laugh with her.

After the laughter died down he looked at Inuyasha almost in a trace as he stared into her eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha once we arrive at my house would you like to go out.. on a date?" he asked blushing like a little teenager asking out the most popular girl in school.

Inuyasha blushed like a cherry tomato.

"..I'd.. I'd love too." Inuyasha answered looking as him still dumb struck.

Inuyasha leaned her head against Inutaishio's shoulders and snuggled against him finding comfort in his awkward yet comforting scent.

"Inuyasha you smell absolutely intoxicating," Inutaishio said as he breathed in deeply capturing her alluring scent. She smelled like freshly bloomed Sakura flowers, and…..berries. A strange fusion, yet so enticing.

Inuyasha blushed heavily as she looked at him admiring his strong yet delicate features. Soft yet intense gold eyes looked into the moonlight stars as she silently admired them. Beautiful tanned skin that was honored by the jagged indigo stripe on each check. His tied up hair was the same color of the radiating moon that was no just shining as brightly as the stars glistened like the adoration in her eyes.

Inutaishio was a kind and gentle soul that was beginning to capture Inuyasha's soul every moment she was around him.

He didn't want to meet the gaze of Inuyasha because if he did he would only fall in love with her even more. He knew Inuyasha was not like all other woman but he did not want to just yet give his heart away only to have it crushed like the so many other women that he allowed to be in his heart.

He slowly peered over at Inuyasha and made the mistake that he repeated to himself to never do. Ho looked into those taunting eyes and felt is heart drown in those pools of melted gold.

Without a moments hesitation Inutaishio grabbed Inuyasha and smashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss. Inuyasha was shocked by the gentleness of the way he gently placed his lips upon hers. Inuyasha hesitantly responded to the passionate butterfly kiss as two slender arms slid around his neck.

Inutaishio and Inuyasha began to kiss even deeper as their tongues began to collide sending waves of pleasure coursing throughout their bodies as their sweet moan filled the air like music to the heavens.

The sound of love is what the sounds should have been called as the began to go more rough making Inuyasha shudder as he began to slowly stroke her back feeling the velvety texture of her sun-kissed skin.

Inutaishio pulled apart and planted hot kisses trailing it across Inuyasha's jaw line making her chant his name as if she were in the very heavens.

Inutaishio looked at Inuyasha and stopped the thrill session. And there he lay her on the ground both staring into the moonlight enjoying the moment.

"Inutaishio," Inuyasha whispered still awestruck by the beautiful lip lock a moment.

"Yes Inuyasha?" he said looking lovingly into her amber eyes.

"I think I love you…," Inuyasha trailed off

"Same here Inuyasha," Inutaishio spoke looking at the even more radiant hanyou. At that very moment Inuyasha had no care in the world except for one. The man hat gazed into her soul and captured her heart.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thankyou to all the wonderful reveiws you people sent me. Tell me what you think about this story weather posotive or negative it is still a comment none the less.**

**And I know seems like a jerk in the begining but you will soon find out that all appearances are deceveing.**

**Until next time.**

**Chowbella!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm A Slave For You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This claim goes thoughout the entire series.

Chapter 4: Fallen from heaven into the Unsuspecting Horrid Ritual of Hell

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

Why do I feel so complete whenever he embraces me with those strong, yet so gentle pair of arms?

Why do I get butterflies in my stomach when he holds my hands?

Why do I feel like I'm falling deeper into love whenever I look deeply into those copper-golden eyes that keep me in a trance?

Are these symptoms of love? If so than I probably have fallen fatally ill to it. I like feeling like this around him. Whenever he holds me, or tells me loving words that have nothing but absolute honesty. I can feel my heart beating faster just by thinking of it….

And it scares me to no end.

If I give him my heart will he crush it like so man other's have?

So many questions and not enough answers.

I know what you thinking right now. You probably are thinking that she doesn't love him, or that she's just using him for the ride. And someone is thinking that I'm…..I'm afraid to love. Afraid of the hurt and pain it causes. That she's afraid to actually fall in love again because if she does… she will just be hurt again.

That she'll be left alone again.

And that would be absolutely true.

I really do want to give him my heart and soul. I want to give him all of me... But will he hurt me?

Once again too many questions and not enough answers.

"God I'm getting a headache just thinking about this," I whispered this silently hoping that he would not hear me. Unfortunately for me I forgot the incredible sense of hearing.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as he pulls my body closer to his in a protective yet, loving embrace. I could feel his hot breath on my ear as he draws his lips closer to them, send shivers up my spine.

"What seems to be making your lovely self go into a state of distress Inuyasha? I hope it is not my presence." No Inutaishio it's not even you! I wanted to tell him, but what would he say? So I did what any other woman would do…..

I lied.

"I'm just wondering how my father is doing. I worry for his well-being that's all," I blanked out and suddenly snapped back to reality when I find Inutaishio between my thighs staring deep into my eyes.

"Inuyasha your eyes are like the window to your soul. And what a beautiful and pure soul it is. Inuyasha your eyes let me read you like an open book," at this I stare at him shocked. The only person who ever could read me was my father, and…_him._ I can suddenly feel tears being to cloud my vision as those words hit my heart.

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid to love. Is it so wrong of me to be this afraid?" I trembled as he pulled me in his arms rubbing my back in hopes that it will sooth me.

"Inuyasha I understand what you are going through. I know what it feels like to be alone and to have the person you thought you loved break your heart," I slowly look up to him like a lost child that died in me when I was younger.

"Oh Inutaishio!" I throw my arms around him and just sob into him.

"Inuyasha I am afraid also, but I think just maybe…love won't hurt me this time. Maybe love will finally give me what I need. I think that love sent you to me Inuyasha." I can feel my tears stop and my breathing become normal.

"Thank you I really needed that," Inutaishio looked at me and cupped my chin gently once again boring into my eyes.

"I'm glad I could be of use Inuyasha. Oh, yes please get ready. I have a fine evening planned out for us." With that I jumped out the bed and raced towards the bathroom. When I'm done I want to make head turners.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Normal P.O.V.

Inutaishio was patiently waiting outside of the door for Inuyasha to come out so they could spend their evening together.

"Inuyasha please hurry….up?" Inutaishio smiled as he looked at Inuyasha. She wore a purple deep v-neck shirt showing her round plump chest. Letting his eyes travel downward he looked at the dark pair of skinny jeans that hid her delicious beautiful long slender thighs. To compliment it of she wore some purple high flats.

"My Inuyasha you certainly do look absolutely breath-taking," that compliment caused Inuyasha's cheeks to become a pretty little pink color that made Inutaishio smirk.

"Tha- Thank you very much. You also look handsome yourself," Inuyasha smiled back at Inutaishio as she looked at his outfit. It was simple, but just wore it so perfectly. A nice blue collared shirt was hidden under a clean black blazer; his dark fresh blue jeans complimented his long strong legs. Not to mention his black work shoes were polished to perfection. And he looked so damn sexy with his long silver hair pulled pack into the high ponytail

Today was going to be a fine evening. A fine evening indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That damn slave! I haven't seen her for the past 3 weeks ever since my damn perfect father took her!" the ookami looked at his friend with a tiny hint of fear. I mean he's gotten him angry, but never like this!

"Calm down Sesshomaru," yelled the black hair blue-eyed friend of the angry dog.

His blue eyes widened as he saw Sesshomaru pick up his very expensive plate of fine china attempting to throw it.

"Not the CHINA!!" Kouga yelled as he used his speed to take the plate from his steaming friend.

"Calm down Sesshomaru! What's good about that bitch anyways? I mean your acting like she's Miss Asia," furious golden eyes glared into sky blue ones silently communicating a message.

"Kouga, she makes Miss Asia look like a piece of shit!! She's mine Kouga! I own Inuyasha, and here she goes running off to my damn _father. _" Kouga stared at his friend once again as he threw the whiskey glass to the wall with such force, the glass broke into a million pieces.

"Stop throwing my dishes you crazy mutt," Kouga looked at the cup. He never really liked it that much….But still!!!

Sesshomaru took deep breaths calming himself down from his blazing mode.

"Kouga I need to find her today. That's my payment for Mr. Takeshi."

"You mean he other mutt lost the bet!?! I thought he paid you back."

"He did you dumb ass! With his daughter IN-U-YA-SHA," Kouga glared at his friend of so many years.

"Whatever. You know what, you need to get out more. I heard about this new club called **The Lunar Lounge. **That will get your mind off of that Inuyasha girl you keep talking about." Sesshomaru looked at Kouga with a smirk planted on his lips.

"I knew you would want to come. I'll call Bankotsu," Kouga reached into his pocket and called Bankotsu a.k.a. party animal!!

He hung up with a smile.

"You better have a lot of energy cause it's going to be an all night fuck-fest Sesshomaru. I can just imagine all the woman." Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider.

Tonight was going to be fun indeed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha looked at Inutaishio as they made their back to the car.

"Inuyasha I want you to have this," Inuyasha gasped as he handed her a red rectangular box that had beautiful designs on it. She opened it and was in a loss for word. In the box was a beautiful platinum necklace with a heart shaped diamond covered pendant on it. Inuyasha noticed that she could open the heart and when she looked at it she was just rendered completely speechless.

In the heart was a picture of her and Inutaishio.

"Inutaishio…It so beautiful. But I can't accept it. I don't deserve it," Inutaishio suddenly spun Inuyasha around so that her back was to his chest. Inuyasha felt as if she was melting into that embrace as she could feel his hot breath against her ear sending shivers down her body.

"Inuyasha you deserve this and even more," Inutaishio purred pulling Inuyasha even closer to him as he took the necklace from her now trebling hands. Inuyasha could feel the cold metal against her lightly flushed skin. Inuyasha turned around with a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at Inutaishio.

Again that feeling washed over her again. In this short amount of time Inuyasha could feel herself dangerously close to love. This man was like no other man she had dated before. He was sweet, kind, gentle, loving, and very patient for her. He never rushed Inuyasha, and he always made her feel safe.

Inuyasha and Inutaishio closed their eyes as they began to draw closer to one another. It was as if some magnetic force was pulling them together.

And then it happened.

The kiss was slow, sweet, and tender; Inuyasha could feel the love and caring nature as she opened her mouth for Inutaishio. Inutaishio picked up Inuyasha as he never broke one single moment for that kiss. Their tongues caressed one another, as if they were slowly dancing together. Soft lips collided as they hesitantly drew apart.

"Inuyasha you….wow." Inutaishio was left for a loss of words. Never had he kissed like that before. So long and gingerly. He was in a trance until her heard Inuyasha.

"Hey Inutaishio there's a paper on your car." He gently set Inuyasha down as she looked at the paper.

"Inutaishio can we please go here! It sounds like real fun," Inuyasha gave Inutaishio her irresistible puppy eyes. How could he say no to them?

"Okay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru stepped out the limo along with his party crew Kouga and Bankotsu.

As they made their way through the crowed line of the entire woman were gawking at them.

I mean look at Bankotsu. Will his beautiful tanned skin, long raven braided hair, and lovely grey eyes. It would seem his looks had all the woman in a seductive trance.

And Kouga with his also beautiful tanned skin and sexy sky blue eyes. He was just so alluring.

And Sesshomaru with that silky soft skin that was as pale as the moon had beautiful yet such intense golden eyes that reminded you of golden copper. These men were just to die for.

They looked like sex gods as they entered the club with such ease. Cleanly dressed to their statue.

The three Adonis's looked at they club. It was the epitome of cool. With loud fast music, nice modern furniture, and not to mention the bar. It would be any alcoholics dream paradise of liquor. Not to mention the lovely ladies.

"Man we are going to have fun tonight," said Bankotsu. As they looked around Sesshomaru saw long silky white hair.

'I must have been seeing things,' he told himself as he and his friends sat down at the bar.

"Sex on the beach," said Bankotsu.

"Peach flavored Sake," Kouga ordered.

"Mango Margarita," Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru began to ignore the under dressed women who were constantly asking him to dance; and every time he just ignored them.

As he listened to the girl continuously ask him questions Sesshomaru could feel his anger rise.

"Will you just shut the hell up and just brother some other bastard who would actually like to fuck you," the girl looked at him and stomped off.

"Don't you think you were just a little too hard on her Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru looked at Kouga as simply said no.

"Dude forget about her. Look at that diamond at the other bar across the room," Bankotsu said eyeing whatever he was looking at. Sesshomaru didn't bother to look. It was probably just another girl in some skimpy outfit winking at Bankotsu.

"She is hands down the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life." Kouga looked at the same thing Bankotsu was.

Sesshomaru didn't even care.

"Just give me one good night with her. I bet you she will not be able to walk for an entire week." Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at the heated wolf.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Just look at that body. She has to be at least a D-36."

"Will you imbeciles stop gawking," Sesshomaru more demanded than asked. Still they did not.

"Look at her eyes! I didn't even notice them before. They look like gold," Sesshomaru nearly chocked on his drink.

"Yeah, and look at that long silver-white hair." Sesshomaru finally looked at what they've been staring at for so long.

"I've found you."

"What are you babbling about mutt-face?" Kouga asked as he looked at his friend. Confusion playing in his sky blue orbs.

"That's Inuyasha."

"You wish that was Inuyasha. Besides we saw her first." Kouga said looking at his friend.

"No _we_ didn't see her first. _I_ saw her first." Bankotsu said. Sesshomaru just ignored them and in a flash he was next to Inuyasha with his drink in his hand. He watched as Inuyasha didn't even notice him. He got up from his seat and snuck behind Inuyasha with either sides of her body so she was trapped. He noted that she did not have anymore of her furry ears but she had human ones.

He shrugged it off as went to one of her ears.

"I've found you Inuyasha." Inuyasha could feel her body tense greatly as she recognized that voice.

It was so cold, yet it held so much evil to it. That voice plagued her nightmares with endless fright.

"Sessho…maru?" Inuyasha was praying to Kami that the answer was no and it was just some sick joke.

A very sick joke.

"I've been looking for you Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned around slowly too stare into those icy golden eyes. Inuyasha looked around frantically, looking for an escape.

"You can't go anywhere Inuyasha. Your trapped with no where to run," Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider as he could see the fear that was so evident in Inuyasha's pools of amber.

Before Inuyasha could scream for help she found Sesshomaru's lips on her own. His lips were completely opposite from Inutaishio's. His were so demanding and harsh, while Inutaishio's were soft and tender. One was so warm and passionate, while the others was brutal and driven by lust.

Sesshomaru pulled away looking at Inuyasha as he saw that she was still in shock. He took his chance and quickly grabbed Inuyasha and told his friends to go back into the limo.

"Damnit Sesshomaru you better have one good reason why we you made us get away from a long night," yelled Bankotsu not even noticing the trembling girl in the corner of the moving vehicle.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't have left. I've been looking every where for you." Sesshomaru didn't even sound concerned. It was more of an amused tone.

"Why don't you just leave me alone Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha tried masking her fear but it was in vein.

"Because I own you Inuyasha. Now were going back Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at him as determination was in her eyes.

"Go to hell Sesshomaru! Fine I'll go back but I'll just end up running again!" Inuyasha suddenly felt Sesshomaru's weight on top of her body as she squirmed from the unwanted touch.

"Listen Inuyasha you run, I just simply kill your father," at this Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru began to plant kisses down her throat as he spoke once more ", now we wouldn't want that now do we?" Inuyasha was going to say okay but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Who in the hell would knock on the door?

"It's the Tokyo police. We got a call about a scared girl in your vehicle." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with his intense eyes. Inuyasha opened the door and smiled at the police officer.

"What seems to be the trouble officer?" Inuyasha asked in an innocent tone as she sat next to Bankotsu.

"Well we received a call from that new club that you were taken away," said the handsome officer. Inuyasha began to act as she sat on top of Bankotsu with one leg on either side as he stared at her hungrily. She smashed their lips together as they began to fiercely make-out with each other like no tomorrow.

The officer just stood there as he heard Inuyasha moan into the brutal kiss.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Kouga and pulled him by his collar as their lips smashed also engaging in another battle of the tongues letting her other free hand work on Bankotsu's belt.

And then she looked at Sesshomaru as she got up from both of them and did the same with Sesshomaru as she let her hands roam his body feeling every inch of hard core muscle.

"Okay I'll just leave. Don't want to keep you from your plans," Inuyasha looked at the officer and winked.

"Have a great day officer," the officer blushed and went away. Inuyasha got up from Sesshomaru but suddenly was thrown down as she felt her arms pinned above her head.

"Inuyasha is it? You know you do have some very lovely lips," said the ookami as his mind was wash over with very hintful images.

"Let me go," Inuyasha demanded.

"No," said Sesshomaru ", you must finish what you started."

Inuyasha felt her shirt ripped off feeling those powerful hands release her and begin to roam her divine body. Inuyasha was thrown down onto the floor as she suddenly felt her pants being to be pulled off.

It seemed that history was repeating itself, only coming 1,000 times worst.

Bankotsu went between Inuyasha's trembling legs as he began to let his surprisingly very soft hands roam her body.

Inuyasha struggled even more as she felt her pants being torn off exposing her for all eyes to see.

"Please stop. I don't want this," Bankotsu looked into her golden eyes feeling himself getting lost into them.

Suddenly he felt that magnetic hold break away as he saw Kouga begin to violate Inuyasha as he spared her no mercy to his boiling lust and desire.

"Sesshomaru just let me have her for the night," Kouga sniffed Inuyasha's body inhaling the intoxicating scent.

"She reeks of innocence," Inuyasha looked at him wide-eyes as she struggled once again.

Angry golden eyes looked at Kouga.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha away from Kouga as his eyes shot ice cold daggers at him.

"You will most certainly not touch **_my _**Inuyasha," Inuyasha was surprised from the sudden statement. Wait a second since when did Sesshomaru finally own Inuyasha?!?!

Well she was glad that he stated that right now other wise…well she'd rather not think about that.

"Besides you have to wait after me. Maybe then I'll think about letting you both sampling her," Inuyasha suddenly pushed away from Sesshomaru as rage began to consume her mind.

"I am no ones property! I only said I would be your slave in order to save my father!" Inuyasha suddenly found herself at the other side of the limo from the impact of Sesshomaru's back hand connecting with her cheek.

"Understand your place wench. You do not dare speak to me in such a manor to your superior." Sesshomaru felt his cold stoic exterior begin to deflate quickly but soon regaining his posture.

Inuyasha wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at all of them.

Kouga had a smirk on his face his eyes still glazed with lust, and Bankotsu he was looking at Inuyasha with…sadness. And Sesshomaru was looking at Inuyasha possessively.

"Oh forgive me for my foolishness oh almighty stick up my ass master! Oh forgive me! I am not worthy!" That sarcastic remark earned another blow to the face.

Sesshomaru took a tight grip on Inuyasha's wrist as he began to twist it painfully.

"Once I'm done with you this week Inuyasha you'll be begging for death. I will break you in every single possible way. Trust me Inuyasha. You know what; I should just fuck you senseless tonight. But I'm kinda drunk Inuyasha. I want to wake up and remember every scream you made, each tear you cried, and every scar you bled from. I want to remember Inuyasha. And not even my damned father will save you." Sesshomaru took Inuyasha and threw her over his shoulder and left back into his manor.

Or Hell.

Once Sesshomaru made his way to his bed chambers he threw Inuyasha on the bed chaining her hands above her head.

"I hate you," Inuyasha hissed.

"I love you too Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"You don't even know the meaning of love! You're just a monster who's only fueled by sex, and the desire for power," Sesshomaru smiled at that. Inuyasha spoke the very truth.

"Yes Inuyasha and I shall feed my desire with you. Beginning tomorrow night I will make you mine. Not Inuyasha I will definitely not mark you, but I shall take about two times…Maybe even three. I'm going to see if that star in your forehead truly lives up to its meaning." Inuyasha looked confused and bothered.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You see since you have the mark of the moon goddess the tale states that if the child of the moon's innocence is taken away against her will; her mother (the moon goddess) shall replenish her innocence so that she may be pure once again. Until she finds her true one she shall be truly given away. She shall have innocence, but will not experience the pain. For the love of her true love shall overwhelm it." As that processed through Inuyasha's mind she froze over with fear.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha goodnight so that she may rest.

She would be needing it.

* * *

**Well im sorry I took forever to update. I had serious writters block. I'll be updating sooner but for now I wan't to post 2 more chapters before I post a new chapter for my next story. But'll ill still be working on it. **

**How do you think Sesshomaru is going to take Inutaishio out of the picture for Him and Inuyasha. Will he ever learn to love Inuyasha? You have to wait until next time!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey every one. This chapter contain some content that aren't for the weak hearted. So if you don't like it.. well I really don't care now do I? **

**LEMONISH UP AHEAD!!! Thankyou for all the lovely reviews.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **MewmewInuSailorHeart, Destiny girl, and Red-Smartiez. You all left the best reviews and you gave me the power to get my lazy ass up and write this chapter

**

* * *

**

**I'm A Slave For You**

**Chapter 5:** Innocence Shattered! My Innocent Golden Rose

As the bright morning sun rose over the lands fear had over whelmed the frightened girl. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she realized that today that she might be broken in the worst ways.

Inuyasha truly is a strong person. But even the strongest of people have their limits. Inuyasha's heart took so much; it was a surprise that she wasn't even dead from insanity yet.

Inuyasha had done nothing but live her half demon life. Was that why she was cursed to live so cruel?

Did Kami hate her so much because of her tainted half-breed blood? Was their a law in the world that said make all half demons suffer at all cost?

Well whatever it was Inuyasha was dreading the reason.

As the realization of what Sesshomaru was going to do, she began to wonder. Sesshomaru is a sick person, but would he actually make Inuyasha's worst fear become a dreadful reality?

Inuyasha looked over at Sesshomaru as he was peacefully sleeping. The audacity that bastard has to have such a peaceful look on his face, and Inuyasha was just so scared at what Sesshomaru would do to her.

Inuyasha looked at the ceiling dumbfound, as if a lost child looking for its mother.

"Sesshomaru may break my body…..but he can never break my soul," Inuyasha whispered not paying attention to the falsely sleep Sesshomaru.

'That exactly what I'll do Inuyasha. I'll break you so horribly you'll even beg me to stop,' Sesshomaru thought as his mind pondered on his treasure Inuyasha. She was truly like any other woman he had encountered. She was just absolutely breath-taking, she had brains that measured up to his, and she was the only woman who actually said no to him. Most women would practically throw themselves at him and try to mate with him. But, Inuyasha said no to all of his advances and actually resisted him.

And that turned him on so much.

Inuyasha wasn't the type to submit and that made him just shudder and mentally smirk. Plus it didn't hurt that she had a killer body.

That's why he wanted to put Inuyasha in her place. It's was like a game with him, and he was going to win.

Sesshomaru slowly began to open his eyes to only see that his beauty, Inuyasha, was staring at him.

"Cut the crap Sesshomaru I knew you weren't asleep," Sesshomaru smiled at he looked at Inuyasha with amusement in his orbs.

"Good Inuyasha, you're practically a detective now," Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Yeah Sesshomaru, don't you remember when I fucked the police officer just to get it," Inuyasha retorted back with bitterness. Sesshomaru just glared at Inuyasha before he unlocked her chains and threw her into the wall. Within a split second he was there gripping her neck.

"Stay in your place Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed.

And with ease Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and just smirked once again.

"I hate bastards like you, who think that they can just control who and whatever they want. I can't believe…. I actually thought you would be a sympathetic person," Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha that was a first. Never had I been told from first glance that I could have been a sympathetic person," for some reason Sesshomaru got this warm feeling inside of him when he saw Inuyasha's lips curl into a genuine smile, and actually begin to laugh.

What was so funny?

Sesshomaru forgot about the question he had asked himself and just watched as his Inuyasha laughed even harder filling the room with her beautiful laughs.

"That was so funny. Who ever knew the great ice lord could be such comedian?" Sesshomaru glared daggers at Inuyasha, in the process silencing her.

"Got get dressed in your uniform Inuyasha. You have work to do." And with that said Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha the list of chores and he was off with his day.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Cold eyes left the paper and stared outside the window looking at the objects of its desire. She was tending to his garden as he took in the appearance of her soft gorgeous features.

He smiled as he looked at her seeing that she directly disobeyed him and had not worn the uniform but a beautiful short white silk kimono that was held together by a yellow obi.

She looked so soft and angelic with her golden eyes softened into a tender nature, as her whiteish- sliver hair caressed her soft tanned cheeks. He pretty pink lips were curled into a soft smile as she took in the beauty of the nature that was growing in his garden.

It was such a peaceful and serine moment that just captivated him.

Sesshomaru always had a keen eye for beautiful objects.

"She looks so fuck-able doesn't she?" Sesshomaru broke his gaze from Inuyasha to look at his smirking comrade Kouga.

"You ruined such a peaceful moment Kouga. What brings you to this wing of the manor?" It was more like a demand than a question.

"Well Bankotsu and I were bored to death and then your little vixen popped into our mind. So what is she doing?" Kouga said as he pushed Sesshomaru out the way to look at the smiling beauty named Inuyasha.

"Move Kouga before you get Sesshomaru pissed," Sesshomaru looked behind him and sure enough Bankotsu was there.

"Thank you Bankotsu but I can handle this myself," Bankotsu simply nodded and just looked out the window from where he was at.

He was still haunted by that look that Inuyasha had given him. Her eyes had haunted him the entire night and it wouldn't let him go.

"Damnit mutt you don't need to pull my damn tail!" Sesshomaru just ignored his imbecile friend and looked outside too see that his eyes met an angry gold.

"Is that all you wanted? Well you may take your leave now because she is gone now," Kouga could clearly see the deadly aurora emitting from Sesshomaru. He quickly grabbed Bankotsu and fled from the house.

**Kami Sesshomaru could be so scary when he was angry**.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The once shinning rays of the sun were now cast into the darkness of the illuminating stars and the moon.

Inuyasha dreaded this time.

She had remembered the words Sesshomaru had told her, and as fast as she remembered she tried to forget.

Inuyasha's suddenly froze as she felt another presence enter the room, as the aroma filled her nose.

It was wreaking a desire, lust, and determination.

Inuyasha tried to get up as fast as she could until she was pinned onto the bed with a very horny Sesshomaru was waiting to take her.

"Let me go Sesshomaru! I don't want this," She felt Sesshomaru's hands caress her hips as his tongue began to ravish her neck sparring it no mercy.

"Inuyasha I want you so badly. Just submit and it will be so much better," he tore off Inuyasha's yellow obi and tossed it aside as he could see Inuyasha's slim waist and yellow thong.

Inuyasha began to struggle even more as he took of his shirt and unbuckled his belt as he began to grind his hips into hers increasing his movement with every pelvic movement.

"Get off of me, get off of me!!" she screamed as she pushed Sesshomaru off of her attempting to stop his touches and overall contact with her. She would have begged but damn her ego and its fucking pride!

Sesshomaru paid no attention to her words as he restrained her once again and began to rid her of that blasted kimono.

"Damnit Inuyasha. You think you can just prance around in my manor in this revealing kimono, swaying your hips seductively and not expect me to leave you alone. From the moment I saw you Inuyasha I knew I was going to have you," he went to her ear and whispered ", I always get what I want."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in fear when she felt Sesshomaru try to unsnap her bra.

"No don't do this to me," Inuyasha was on the verge of tears. She felt so powerless, and pitiful that she could not even save herself from his yearning clutches.

SNAP!

Inuyasha moaned in pain as she felt her breast being painfully squeezed by none other than Sesshomaru.

"I want to hear you beg. Beg like the submissive slave you were born to play Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began to harass her body with even more unwanted attention as he began to slowly remove her panties making Inuyasha tremble in fear.

Inuyasha wanted to just fade into an eternal sleep as she felt Sesshomaru begin to feel her up once again.

"This is not about what you want Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's eyes feasted on her exposed body taking in the plump full roundness of Inuyasha's high beautiful breast, as they moved with her movements.

Sesshomaru felt himself painfully hard, feeling his pants become way too tight. He threw aside his pants and looked at Inuyasha who was speechless.

Her eyes were on his aching cock.

Inuyasha suddenly snapped out of her trance and struggled even more to break free of this monster called Sesshomaru.

"Let go of me you mother fuckin son of a bitches dick-" she was cut off as she felt cold lips devour her own soft lips showing her truly just how badly he wanted her.

"Open you mouth Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled so loud Inuyasha nearly jumped out of her skin. Inuyasha shook her head as she made no attempt to open her mouth knowing damn well that he would take advantage of it and bend her to his will.

Sesshomaru growled in warning and annoyance of Inuyasha's defiance. She never would listen to him so he decided that it was finally time to make break Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and flipped Inuyasha onto her stomach.

"No, no, no, no!! This can't be happening!" Inuyasha was telling herself that this was just some sick twisted dream that she would wake up from any minute now.

"Oh but Inuyasha this is anything from a dream. This is your living nightmare," Inuyasha struggled as her arms were chained to the beg post and Sesshomaru positioned her so her hips were in the air. (doggy style).

Sesshomaru tossed aside his boxers and lubricated his manhood seeing that Inuyasha wasn't wet.

Sesshomaru grabbed his manhood and put his head at Inuyasha's tight entrance.

"Any last words Inuyasha?" he asked as he leaned over to her ear.

"…Please don't-"

"To late," he finally buried himself deep inside Inuyasha hearing her yell in agony of being forced into. Inuyasha could not hold back hold back her tears as she felt like her soul was being torn into pieces from the intrusion to her intrusion.

Inuyasha clung onto the sheets so tightly that they ripped and her knuckles turned white. The pain of being forcefully taken was just unbearable.

Sesshomaru all the while was in disbelief at how tight and hot Inuyasha was. He began to move his hips forward earning him another hiss of pain.

Sesshomaru placed his hands on either side of her hips as he began to quicken his pace with his thrust as he showed no mercy to Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha," Sesshomaru grunted as he actually began to go faster by each passing moment.

"Stop Sesshomaru," Inuyasha cried feeling him not pay attention to her cries and pleas for him to stop.

Sesshomaru slapped Inuyasha's ass as he pulled her long hair making her head move up.

Inuyasha was his fuck toy, fuck buddy, sex-slave…whatever you wanted to call it. Sesshomaru didn't really care. All he could think about was the magnificent friction between his dick and Inuyasha's tight pussy.

Inuyasha felt her head hit the head board as he pounded deeper into the poor hanyou, the bed rocking with his movements.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the intense pressure building in the pit of his stomach. Sesshomaru began to speed up even more with back breaking force.

As Sesshomaru fucked Inuyasha senseless he took a free hand and tilted her head to the left to see her eyes widen as she would see herself getting pounded into by him.

"I told you Inu...Inuya…Ohhhh Inuyasha." Sesshomaru was close and he knew it, so he attempted to quicken his pace even more earning him short moans of pain.

Inuyasha gasped loudly as she felt Sesshomaru's hot essence spew into her as she heard him moan in her ear from his violent orgasm.

Inuyasha panted and cried as she knew herself that he had broken her innocence.

"You," Inuyasha hissed as tears leaked from her eyes.

"That was so …Oh Kami I can't wait to take you again and again. It was pitiful to hear you beg for me to-" he was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Damn you Sesshomaru. You shattered my maidenhood, but you will never break my soul. That is…one thing…you can never take…." And with that Inuyasha feel into a world filled with blackness.

Sesshomaru could smell the blood of her innocence mixed with fear and his semen as he pulled out of her.

Then suddenly he was Inuyasha's marking glow and white particles coming from the moon and going into Inuyasha's body.

"The Moon's Gift." Then a huge blind light engulfed Inuyasha's body and when it disappeared he saw Inuyasha with angle beautiful white angle wings

And just as fast as they were in his face they were gone.

'I wonder if Inuyasha can stay in her Moon form.' Sesshomaru glanced at the broken Inu and then unlocked the chains. He took Inuyasha and pulled her shivering body close to him.

"….Please stop.." he heard Inuyasha mumble in her sleep.

* * *

**Oh no Sesshomaru has taken Inuyasha and broken her. What will she do? What is going to happen with her and Inutaishio? Until the next installment of I'm a Slave for You.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm A Slave For You

Hey guys im back!!!! Sorry I took so long, it's just that I really needed a break because of home life problems.

Anyways here is a new chapter for everybody who has been waiting.

Disclaimer: Do you see Inuyasha makeing out with his brother in the show? then I don't own Inuyasha. DAMN:

* * *

**Chapter 6: Holding the Broken pieces of my heart**

Drowsy golden eyes letting the reality of the world dawn on the beholder. Inuyasha remembered everything that happened to her from last night. The aching pain between her legs proved it.

She tried glanced down at her naked body, remembering each unwanted touch, and cold fingers touch her skin.

_'He is a sadistic person. You Sesshomaru are nothing but a coward.' _

Feeling a pair of eyes on she quickly looked over to see Sesshomaru eyeing her like a piece of fresh meat.

"Good morning Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, his eyes scanning over her body.

"Go to hell bastard." His lips pursed up in amusement from the comment she just made. Even after what he had done to her last night she was still as stubborn as ever. She reminded him of someone he hated with a burning passion.

Inutaishio, his perfect father.

"Inuyasha if I go, I will be taking you down with me. Even if I were in the burning flames I still would yearn for your body," he took one of his pale clawed hands and touched the unmarred tan skin of Inuyasha.

"And even in the burning pits of hell I still would hate you. Now get your filthy hands off of me." Sesshomaru did not stop his ministrations; instead he kept touching her as he looked her straight in the eyes.

"I have filthy hands Inuyasha? This is coming from a person who has a human whore of a mother, a pathetic excuse for a demon father. Oh but Inuyasha I think it you who has the filthiness, ne?" Inuyasha's eyes looked like pools of boiling gold right now.

"Yeah well this filthy hanyou seems to have your father's heart."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew cold at the mention of his father. He got up from the bed and found what he wanted. He went back to the bed and unlocked Inuyasha, not even bothering to make sure she was restrained. After the number he did on her last night he was sure she would have trouble even doing her chores.

Inuyasha turned around so she was on her back, she quickly covered herself from his never ending lusting eyes.

"Inuyasha if you dare to mention him around me, I will not hesitate to fuck you everywhere I this mansion." His voice sent shivers down Inuyasha; it tends to do that to a lot of people.

"Fuck. You" Inuyasha spat.

"I already did that last night," that familiar smirk found its way on his lips again when he saw the expression on Inuyasha's face. Her eyes wide open in shock, and her mouth agape. It was fun pissing her off.

"You wish you fucked me. If I would fuck any one it sure as hell wouldn't be you!" Inuyasha was now blazing with rage; her eyes looked like they were turning different colors for a second (1).

Sesshomaru glared at the yasha "I suggest you hold your tongue Inuyasha. Hurry up and clean up Inuyasha. You have a day ahead of you."

Inuyasha, even though she didn't want to, got up wrapping the covers around her nude body. Every time Inuyasha took a step she had to walk with a limp.

Inuyasha, through much pain, made it to the bathroom. It was wide and spacious bathroom that had was accented in colors like beautiful gold, and milky white, along with white marble.

"What is with that bastard with white and gold? I mean does every damn thing have to match him?" Inuyasha limped over to the Jacuzzi tub and ran the water just to my liking. As Inuyasha slipped into the water, she can feel is slightly wash away all the trouble my mind has been accumulating, keyword: some

Inuyasha took one of her shaky hands and began to wash her dirty body. More images of last night raced through her mind as she scrubbed her arms, wincing at the slight pain where her arms were tied up.

_'Now….__I'm__ no long…a virgin. I was waiting for the right moment to give it to someone! And Sesshomaru- that monster stole it!'_

Inuyasha was shaken with resentment towards the man. But in a small part of her mind she remembered what he had said about her being a gift from the moon. Was it really true?

And if it was, did he just use her as an experiment?

Inuyasha grabbed the glass container of the bath salts and threw them against the wall. She didn't give a damn if they were Sesshomaru's favorites, or if cost 100,000,000,000 (A/N: 1 million American dollars) yen.

The yasha took deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"Inutaishio," the girl whispered before the sunk her head into the water. Water, how much she loved the element. To the half demon water was so beautiful and elegant. It's calmness brought a sense of serenity to your soul, as its currents would flow like quicksilver….like freedom.

Inuyasha could feel her lungs still able to hold in air. After all she was in water ballet, and was on the water polo team in high school and at her university. But anyways she loved the way the water felt as she swam around it, seeming to wash away all of her worries. She was glad that the Jacuzzi tub was abnormally large because she got to swim around letting the water and herself engage in a dance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesshomaru, Kouga , Bankotsu, and lastly Miroku one of his friends/businesses partners.

"So mutt face where is that lovely slave of yours? I would love to see her again," Kouga looked at Sesshomaru, his azure eyes held an evil glint.

"She should be coming down soon. Maybe we should check on her," the dog demon replied.

"Who is this woman I hear so much about Bankotsu? This seems the talk of the group," asked the handsome pervert. Miroku, a single bachelor, had beautiful grey- amethyst eyes that drew women in. His raven colored hair was tied in a little ponytail that ended slightly in the middle of his neck. His smile would just draw in the women, along with his nice softly tanned skin.

Just to show how much of a freak he was he had 4 gold earrings going up his ear, along with a matching gold tongue ring.

Anyways…..

"Honestly Miroku the woman has a beauty this world does not deserve," Bankotsu looked at the human (2) seeing a small glimmer of lust and curiosity in his eyes.

"Well then what are we waiting for my friends? Show me this woman Sesshomaru! Maybe if she is beautiful enough, she can bear my children," Miroku said, his perverted mind frame already kicking in.

"Stop thinking about your dick for once Miroku," Bankotsu spat "and actually think for once. Besides aren't you going out with that one chick Sango?"

"Yes come to think of it. Isn't that the one human at the firm, I believe your new secretary. " Miroku looked at Sesshomaru before chuckling.

"No were just friends," he said his hands in the air defensively.

"That's not what I heard when she was screaming your name," Kouga taunted.

Miroku just glared at the wolf demon, all the while Bankotsu was laughing.

"You had sex at the firm! Now that you mention it she does tend to get jealous whenever you look at other women." Everyone looked at Bankotsu, his face looked like it was seriously concentrated on something.

"That is why you must learn how to keep your toys on a leash Miroku." Sesshomaru would be the one to know how to keep his women in check.

Miroku looked over at Sesshomaru "Oh please teach me your ways of bondage, Oh mighty ice lord. Teach me the ways of your wisdom. I am not worthy!" By then Kouga and Bankotsu were laughing so hard. Miroku should have been an actor for comedy.

Sesshomaru just looked at Miroku when a sudden evil thought sprung into his head.

"Well my pupil let us begin our lesson right now. For today I shall show you how to choose your slave," His chilling eyes looked at the shocked faces in the room, making the great dog demon almost smile in amusement.

With fluid like grace, Sesshomaru got up from his seat and began to talk up the stair case- his friends following closely behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was long out the tub, right now she saw smiling because she felt cleansed.

She put on a blue bra and a set of panties as she wrapped the towel around her body, her hair still soaking wet from the bath.

Inuyasha looked around for her comb, with a little bit of time she found one. She closed her eyes and began to sing a song that made her remember her friends back home.

_When you get caught in the rain__with __no where__ to run __When you're distraught and in pain __without anyone __When you keep crying out to be saved __But nobody comes and you feel so far away __That you just can't find your way home __You can get there alone __It's okay, what you say is __I can make it through the rain_

Still combing her hair, she kept singing the song hitting every note perfectly.

_can stand up once again on my own __And I know that I'm strong enough to mend __And every time I feel afraid__I hold tighter to my faith __And I live one more day __and I make it through the rain__And if you keep falling down __don't you dare give in __You will arise safe and sound, __so keep pressing on steadfastly __And you'll find what you need to prevail_

Inuyasha could just imagine the smile on her father's face, because she had sang this to him once. Kami knows she missed her father.

_What you say is__And when the rain blows, __as shadows grow close__don't be afraid __There's nothing you can't face __And should they tell you __you'll never pull through __Don't hesitate, stand tall and say__I can make it through the rain _

Inuyasha had opened her eyes and sighed heavily, her mind still on her most precious person.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, especially if you were Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt the same pair of hand cuffs and her wrist once again as she was shoved into the floor.

"My Inuyasha, you never told me you had such a beautiful voice before." Inuyasha own pair of eyes met the bone chilling gold.

"You never asked bastard!" Inuyasha looked at the four men, her eyes set ablaze. Those bastards didn't deserve to walk the earth let alone hear her voice.

"My, my, my Sesshomaru, this one does put all of the women I've seen to shame," Miroku said as he studied the girls features. Too bad that towel was hiding her forbidden fruits from his eyes.

Inuyasha glared at the new man and scoffed. It figured, he was just like all them, thinking with their dicks and not their minds.

"Now Inuyasha that is no way to talk to you master. After all one slip can cost you're your father's life." Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her beautiful eyes shoot open.

"Leave my father out of this, you said you would not harm him!"

Sesshomaru looked at her once more, sick happiness in his eyes because of the power he had over Inuyasha.

"I remember saying that, but you did not agree to it. You only agreed to be my slave for 2 years. Besides, promises are meant to be broken Inuyasha. You should know that by now."

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha up and harshly grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom- where she was literally thrown onto the bed.

"You see Miroku if you want a slave make sure that it is one that is easy on the eyes. After all you do not want an ugly creature serving you."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, still hoping that the half demons towel would come off.

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and cupped Inuyasha's cheek.

"In example Inuyasha is exceptionally beautiful. Her tan skin is soft like silk, her eyes were what really got me. Even if they did sell them in that color, only Inuyasha could own those eyes. That's another reason why I took Inuyasha instead of simply killing her father. And last her body," with hesitation her fulfilled Miroku's wish and took off the towel.

Sesshomaru yanked up Inuyasha making her practically fall into his chest.

Inuyasha groaned when she felt the impact of the pale mans hard chest.

She could feel all of their eyes scanning her body, looking at every inch. She didn't like it one bit.

"Get your damn eyes off of me, you fucking perverts," she ground out a warning growl coming from her throat.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in annoyance, he would teach Inuyasha later.

"Just look at this body, he stomach is perfect, her breast nice and plump, and her thighs are slender but have a grip," Inuyasha found herself looking at Sesshomaru's neck her back turned towards the audience, "and finally her ass. It's nice round and firm."

SLAP!

Inuyasha bit her bottom lip to stop herself from scream as the sting from Sesshomaru's hand slapping her ass was still in effect.

"Shit," Inuyasha whispered into the clothing of his shirt.

Sesshomaru just smirked when he saw the looks on his friends' faces.

And this is how the rest of day went until it was night time, and Sesshomaru's friends were gone for the night. She did manage to get her chores done for the day.

'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was in the dining room with Sesshomaru making her way out so she could rest for the night. Her steps were normal, but she sped up a bit every now and then. She did not want a repeat of last night, so she thought maybe if she made it to the bedroom fast enough he would just leave her alone.

Inuyasha was now in the hallway on the second level of the mansion, near the elevator that ran through the mansion.

"Damn I'm almost there."

"Too bad you won't be able to make it Inuyasha. We're going to be here for quite a long time."

Inuyasha froze dead in her tracks, knowing that cold deep voice anywhere.

The master of the manor began to walk to the trembling demon, loving the scent of fear emitting from her.

As Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru pressed against Inuyasha's back, she tried to say something….but nothing would come out of her mouth. She could feel his hot breath at the nape of her neck, causing her hairs to stand on end.

Sesshomaru snaked his hands around Inuyasha's waist pulling her closer to his body, so that they were molded together.

"Inuyasha you have been a naughty girl today, do you know that." Inuyasha stiffened when she heard him chuckle from her reaction.

"Yes Inuyasha, you have been naughty. I saw you look at Miroku, and Bankotsu," He spun Inuyasha around quickly so that she was looking at him eye to eye. Her breast were pressed tightly against his chest.

"I-I did no such thing," Inuyasha objected, finally finding her voice. Besides if she was looking at them, it was surely not in interest. It was more likely disgust.

"Do not lie to me Inuyasha. And how dare you not tell me of that beautiful talent! I am your master, I do not need to ask you for permission!" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru seeing his angry golden orbs now looking at her with such ferocity. It was like his eyes hardened-like diamonds.

Sesshomaru violently shoved Inuyasha against the wall, hearing her hiss at the sudden impact.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, you know that this will not pass. I'm going to punish you, severely." If only you could just feel the sheer power of that voice. It held so much malice, and promise. No threat- a promise.

Sesshomaru waited no longer as he began to strip the squirming hanyou.

Inuyasha struggled against the sadistic man, knowing just what he meant by 'punishment'.

"No Sesshomaru stop this now! I didn't do anything wrong!" Kick and scream all she did, but her acts were in vain.

Sesshomaru looked over Inuyasha's struggling body feeling himself become hard at the sight. He grabbed both of Inuyasha's thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he ground his hips brutally hard into hers.

Inuyasha gasped as she felt Sesshomaru, he was getting harder and harder.

"No Sesshomaru, don't do this to me," her voice was shaky, pleading for him to stop.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before he backhanded her in attempt to silence her.

"Shut up Inuyasha! You have no right to talk right now! How dare you look at them! You belong to me, and I only," Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in fear. Ya damn right she was scarred! He was in a complete fit of rage!

"Sesshomaru I was not looking at them! Listen to me!" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru on the verge of tears. Never had she been this scared in her life!

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha's eyes, fear so evident in them. But he saw no honesty.

He punched Inuyasha in the stomach knocking all the wind out of her body. Inuyasha was gasping for air on the floor, trying to recover from the painful blow. Her mind too focused on trying to breathe, that she didn't notice Sesshomaru begin to undress until he was completely naked.

Sesshomaru took his razor sharp claws and tore off Inuyasha's clothes with no remorse. He picked up Inuyasha's limp body from the floor as he put her against the wall again.

"I need to remind you just who exactly you belong to Inuyasha. You are mine and only mine." Inuyasha felt him sling her arms over his should her head resting on his shoulder. If someone didn't know any better they would have thought Inuyasha was some gorgeous rag doll.

Without hesitation Sesshomaru plunged deep within Inuyasha, his cock submerged inside the tight, hot cavern. He quickly clamped his hand over her mouth as he used the other to hold her legs securely to his waist.

Inuyasha wanted nothing to do but escape Sesshomaru, the feeling of being torn in to was just unbearable.

Inuyasha's hot tears streamed down her face, Sesshomaru didn't even bother to prepare her. By now Inuyasha was gasping her breath hitching as she felt Sesshomaru go deeper and faster inside of her.

She wanted him to so badly to stop, stop the pounding that was causing her back to be scraped against the wall, to stop grunting in her ear.

"You," thrust "Are" thrust "Mine!" Inuyasha's scream was muffled when she felt him bite down on her ear possessively still pounding into her poor beaten body.

"S-stop it," Inuyasha managed to whisper since Sesshomaru had taken his hand away from her mouth.

Inuyasha tried to look somewhere else besides his eyes, but all she could see was the blurry images of the dark hallway.

Sesshomaru picked up his pace, the sound of slapping skin echoed through the dark passage, as moans and gasp of pain lingered.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and tightly gripped Sesshomaru neck as she felt his cum inside her, spilling the hot white liquid inside her womb. Sesshomaru stayed just like that until he was dry.

He felt his arms go weak as Inuyasha slowly slid down the wall until her body was limp on the floor, her eyes devoid of anything.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, thinking that he was going to smile. But when he saw that ghostly look in the female's eyes, something inside him ached.

She looked so empty and broken.

This was only the second time he took her, and she was already broken?

"Inu…yasha?" Sesshomaru questioned.

But there was no response from the hanyou.

Inuyasha finally looked and found the strength.

"So…I guess what you said was right. Ha, I really am blessed with the moon because when you raped me it felt just like last night- no even worst! You haven't broken me completely you sick bastard." She looked at him with empty golden eyes.

But, he knew he had done something to her.

'Inuyasha…. How? Why would I do such a thing?' the great dog wondered as he saw Inuyasha fall into a world of blackness. Once again her body was engulfed in light just like last night. And then he saw her wings.

How could he do that?

No, Sesshomaru snapped. He was the great dog demon, he had no emotions besides lust, cold-heartedness.

But that ache inside of him would not go away with each passing moment he saw Inuyasha.

He took his shirt and draped it over her limp body, and carried her to his room.

When he finally made it to his bed, he gently tucked Inuyasha in.

Before he drifted off to sleep he left his mind drift on that pain inside his body when he saw Inuyasha in that state.

Was he actually…feeling guilty?

Was he actually….sorry for what he did to her?

Was he…. Sad that Inuyasha was not happy and did not love him?

Was he in love with Inuyasha?

All of these questions lingered in his mind as he was sleeping. Inuyasha's eyes had one hell of an effect on the dog demon.

* * *

**Hey everybody, once again i'm really sorry I didn't update soon. Oh and did you see Sesshomaru get a revalation (sp?)**

**The next chapter is going to be...sad...mad...angry...maybe...more kissing and love... maybe a fight? Well you'll just have to wait.**

**Oh I wrote this in two days!!!!!!!!! Can you believe it?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Well message me or review me if you have any questions okay! Bye!!!! Oh remember to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm A Slave For You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did there would be A LOT of Sess/Inu action going on. Hey I can't help it. They're the reasons why I'm such a yaoi fan girl!!!!**

That night Inuyasha didn't get very good sleep. First off she woke up in Sesshomaru's arms, and her mind was in the gutter. Her mind was still wandering about the events that had taken the previous night.

'This pain is so horrible…I don't know if I can take it anymore. How can people do this? I've suffered enough haven't I?! Why do I have to go through all this, just because I was not able to pick my parents?' Inuyasha soon feel asleep due to exhaustion.

_XxXx Dream XxXx_

"_Inuyasha. Inuyasha," spoke a soft but enforcing voice._

'_Who is that?'_

"_Inuyasha it's time for you to wake up."_

_Slowly Inuyasha opened her eyes, blinking to get the tiredness out of them. She looked around at the new scenery. The place was beautiful._

_It was night time and the moon was shining brightly, as to what looked like paradise. The clouds of the starlit sky were on the ground like a soft blanket. Every building was white covered with intricate designs of silver and accented with diamonds. From the place Inuyasha was at she could see that she was on the balcony looking over this land of Europhia. _

"_I'm glad you awaken Inuyasha. It would be a shame if I wasn't able to talk to you."_

_Inuyasha turned her head at the speaker. She had skin as pale as the moon, long flowing white hair; and royal purple eyes. To say she was beautiful was an understatement._

"_Who are you," Inuyasha asked her face scrunched up in confusion at the older mature woman._

_The woman chuckled, and it sound like ribbons of silk._

"_Why Inuyasha, you don't recognize your own mother."_

_Inuyasha looked at the woman in anger, at the mention of the word Mother._

"_You are not my mother! First off you both look completely different, and…and you just can't be. My mother is…a person who never loved me." Inuyasha turned her head away from the woman tears threatening to spill at the sudden heartache her mother caused._

_The unknown woman took Inuyasha into her arms holding the sad girl._

"_Well I can explain that Inuyasha. When your mother Izayio, was pregnant with you I told her that you were going to be my child bearing the mark of the moon goddess. She was not at all pleased, but she had no room for choice. My word was, and is final. That's why you have that mark on your head," she said touching the star._

"_And there is also one on your back my daughter."_

_Inuyasha looked at her, calculating everything that she said._

"_So, it's kind of like I have two mothers?"_

_The woman let go of Inuyasha smiling warmly at her._

"_You could say that, but right now I really need to talk to you. By the way my name is Aya, but just call me mother." Inuyasha nodded her head in agreement, still cautious because of the situation she was in._

_Both Inuyasha and Aya leaned on the rail of the balcony gazing the land before them._

"_Inuyasha, what you did for your father is very honorable. To take punishment just to keep the one you love safe from harm is very courageous. Many in your position would have done wrong and simply ran away. I'm glad that you have a pure heart, you cannot hate anyone, no matter how many times you say it."_

_Inuyasha looked at Aya, looking at her smiling face._

"_I do hate someone Ay…I mean mother. He's done the worst thing anyone person could do to me and that I could never forgive him for," the last part Inuyasha stared deeply into Aya's eyes showing her just how much she hated that man._

"_Inuyasha you must understand that hatred will only get you nothing besides foolishness and wrinkles," at that Inuyasha giggled but held it in as best she could " I can see that boy has been through an ordeal of his own-"_

"_So you want me to just forgive and forget that he raped me and act like he was the victim? Mother he took me by force and you expect me to forget?!" Inuyasha looked at Aya's gentle eyes, her tears of anger and pain running freely down her cheeks._

"_Inuyasha, I only said forgive, I didn't say anything about forgetting. You cannot stay angry at him Inuyasha. For the sake of yourself and the life growing within you."_

_Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and the something weird happened. She began to laugh, really hard._

"_Ha ha. You ha got t-to be hahaha kidding m-me. This is just some joke right?"_

_Aya just turned her head away not wanting to look into her daughter's eyes. Inuyasha began to have a panic attack, she felt like the entire world was crashing in on her and everything was spinning._

_Aya looked at the sweating female and quickly sat her down trying to calm the girl's nerves down._

"_Inuyasha calm down please," Aya said tending to Inuyasha just like a mother would._

"_How can I stay calm when I'm carrying his child within me? Are you positive it's not just something wrong with my stomach?" Inuyasha looked at her mother desperately, hoping the answer would be no._

"_I'm not really sure Inuyasha to be honest, but I detect something growing within you Inuyasha."_

_Aya looked at Inuyasha, seeing her blank eyes. _

"_How did I get pregnant? If I am that is," she finished quickly._

"_Well Inuyasha before you made the deal with Sesshomaru, you were on birth control…am I right?" Aya asked._

"_Yes I did. It was only to keep my flow regular okay," Inuyasha said defensively._

"_Okay, now add that together. Irregular flow, fertile at the wrong time, seme-"_

"_Okay Aya I get it! It's just I want to make sure. If I am I will be the mother that I was deprived of so long ago."_

_A little smile graced Inuyasha's face as she looked down at her belly rubbing it tenderly. Aya smiled at the gesture, liking Inuyasha's new attitude._

"_Now a smile, instead of teary look suits you more," both women looked at each other and began to laugh. After some time both looked outside gazing at the moon._

"_Mother how am I going to protect myself if I am with a child?"_

_Aya wrapped her soldiers around the Inuyasha, making her tense body to relax._

"_That Inuyasha is up to you. But, I know you have spiritual powers so try to use that. But do not use so much that it will harm your baby," Inuyasha looked at her mother pouting "IF you have one…Inuyasha."_

_Aya looked at the moon once again, smiling brightly at the touching moment._

"_Inuyasha, it's time for you to wake up. If you need me just call out to me Inuyasha. I will always be here for you. I will not abandon you like so many others have."_

_Before Inuyasha could say anything she found herself fading away from the castle._

'_Such a pure girl does not deserve to live like this,' Aya sadly thought._

_XxXx Dream XxXx _

Inuyasha shot up; finding out her body was in a cold sweat. And then a sudden pain of nausea ran through her. Inuyasha quickly ran to the bathroom vomiting bile from her stomach.

After vomiting 5 times Inuyasha got up to clean herself her hands trembling as her eyes looked into the mirror.

"M-morning sickness…" Inuyasha whispered.

'No..I could just be sick. Yea sick... But I still need to run some test.'

Inuyasha got cleaned up quickly, running to get dressed. She rummaged through Sesshomaru's so-called 'drawer of Fantasies' looking for something decent to wear. She finally found a slightly loose red T-shirt, and some fitting dark jeans to wear.

Inuyasha began to panic.

"What next, what next…SHOES!" Inuyasha quickly closed the drawer and crawled under to bed to look for some shoes. After some time she found some sandals. Grabbing the grocery money from under the bed, she sped off-

That would be before she bumped into something.

"And where just do you think your going Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gulped slightly before looking up at Sesshomaru and laughing nervously.

"W-well I was going to-"

"Going to what Inuyasha? Run away. You know I'd just find you again."

Inuyasha looked at him, fear in her eyes. Goodness that demon could be so scary.

"N-no Sesshomaru. I was going to go shopping for food. I just noticed the refrigerator was running low on food, so it being my job I was going to go shopping for some food."

Sesshomaru took a hold of Inuyasha's wrist in a tight grip, his eyes staring directly into hers.

"Inuyasha if I find out you are lying, I promise you tonight will be the worst of all." Inuyasha turned her head way from his eyes and then looked at them once again.

"If I lie to you Sesshomaru then I give me the worst punishment possible. If I am not back within 20 minutes then I will do anything you ask of me tonight. I give you my word."

Inuyasha's tone seemed serious and cold, not like her usual brash and hot temper.

It was like there was a battle going on between their eyes, neither backing down.

Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha's wrist as she began to walk off. He was counting those 20 minutes right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha was having problems right now.

No, she made it to the store in record time, got everything that was needed. No problem at all.

Until she came to the feminine isle.

There were so many to choose from, it was ridiculous. Inuyasha could feel her right eye twitching in annoyance.

Inuyasha took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Okay Inuyasha, you can do this," the female demon said to reassure herself.

After sometime Inuyasha found the perfect one.

"Gumdrops (1) , 99.99 accurate? Test and see if a gumdrop is growing inside of you? What the hell. Oh well might as well take it." Inuyasha quickly put it inside the cart, and ran to the register to get her items rang up.

"Hello, I hope you had no troubles finding what you needed," said the young male cashier.

"No troubles at all, thank you. Nice of you to ask."

Inuyasha looked at the male teen and gave him a kind smile.

"Excuse me but could I have the time?" she asked hoping that she was not late.

"Sure it's… 11:45 a.m."

"Okay…."

Silence

Beep

Beep

"Goodness it's been 15 minutes," Inuyasha said completely nonchalantly.

"Okay, all done. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

The teenager looked at Inuyasha and smile, with just a tiny ounce of hope. A very small ounce that is.

"No I'm fine," she said picking up all eight bags of food and beginning to make her way.

"Um excuse me," the boy asked hesitantly" but could you help me with something?"

"I…don't think I can but-"

"It I'll be really quick I promise." The boy cut in.

Inuyasha was unsure, but she made it to the store in three minutes so, she'd still be safe.

"Okay," she agreed.

CLICK

Inuyasha looked at the cheering teen, her right eye twitching uncontrollably. The boy took a picture of her, and was now babbling about how he couldn't wait to tell his friends.

Inuyasha quickly took her leave, running down the streets, with the occasional bumping into people. It wasn't even that bad really.

She only hit about 6 people with her bags, and pushed out 11. See no problem at all.

When Inuyasha finally arrived at the house she was sweating to the point where her red t-shirt was sticking slightly to her.

Inuyasha ran to the kitchen quickly and began to take things out.

"Inuyasha you made it back only 20 seconds to spare," said the head of the house-hold.

Inuyasha turned around to look at Sesshomaru, whipping the sweat from her forehead. Sesshomaru came closer to Inuyasha pressing her against the counter, still looking into her eyes. Inuyasha did not flinch once as he brought his hands up in a very slow manner, like to taunt her or to see if she would quiver in fear.

Sesshomaru's hands clawed through Inuyasha's hair gently, but still slow. Inuyasha stayed perfectly still, as a statue, and then she heard something rustle.

Sesshomaru still did not break the eye contact as he snaked his hands in the bag.

The demon finally pulled out some wine, and left Inuyasha alone once again. Inuyasha let out a huge breath of air she didn't even know she was holding in.

Inuyasha quickly snapped back into reality and looked for the test and his it in her bra. (A/N: Okay I made the box small! Besides I made Inuyasha with, D-36's. Trust me I know they are big enough t hide things in. I have e'm.)

Inuyasha calmed down and then ran into the bathroom and read the directions.

"Okay welcome and thank you for buying the Gumdrop test. Blah blah blah… okay here we go finally! Okay urinate on the stick or proceed to do in a cup."

Inuyasha quickly looked for a plastic cup and did as directed.

"Now wait for 6 hours-6 HOURS FOR RESULTS! NANI the hell, kind of test if this?!?!?!" Inuyasha fumed as she the test somewhere safe, basically away from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha quickly returned to her uniform and went back down stairs to start the day, and much to her pleasant surprise she saw all of Sesshomaru's friends in business suits.

Inuyasha walked past them to enter the kitchen, chanting the words in her head "Please don't let them stop me," like a mantra.

"Inuyasha I need for you to come here," Sesshomaru said reading the document in front of him.

'Damnit,' Inuyasha moaned in her mind.

The said female went to him in the vulgar outfit looking at him waiting for an order.

"Inuyasha I need you to make us some food. Preferably sushi Inuyasha, now go," Sesshomaru said as he flipped a page reading more.

"Sesshomaru I'm done reading my document. I'll help Inuyasha," Kouga said.

"Fine I do not care," Sesshomaru said waving his friend off like some annoying fly.

Inuyasha quickly left into the kitchen, leaving a smiling Kouga behind her.

"Ya' know Sesshomaru that mangy wolf is going to do everything in his power to try and seduce her," Bankotsu said looking over at his document.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb. He could feel a headache coming on, and he was positive it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Inuyasha can handle herself Bankotsu. Now get back to work with the appraisal."

XxXx

"Kouga could you pass me-"

"My smexy self. Why Inuyasha you don't even have to ask for that," Kouga said wiggling a black eyebrow in a suggestive manner.

"No could you pass me the bowl right there," Inuyasha replied in a bored tone. Kouga just fell on the floor, and then a sudden idea popped in his head.

Kouga closed in on Inuyasha his breath tickling her ear.

"You know it's rude not to say please Inuyasha," Kouga purred.

Inuyasha stopped slicing the meat, placing the knife down with a deadly calmness.

"Kouga could you move? I don't think Sesshomaru-sama would like his food late. You know how angry he gets when he finds out when he finds people delaying," Inuyasha picked up the knife and began to chop the food again.

"Oh but Inuyasha sometimes I can't help myself. Besides I don't think he'll be too mad Inuyasha if you use that cute charm of yours," Kouga replied running his hands up and down Inuyasha's thighs.

"Kouga please move. I'm not going to get in trouble just because you can't keep your hormones down."

Inuyasha raised her hand high then struck the wooden board trying to get the message across. Kouga backed off Inuyasha with a playful smile on his face.

"Okay Inuyasha. So I don't know that much about you so tell me what you wanted to be when you grew up."

'And boy did you grow up well,' Kouga thought, adding his ten cents in.

"Okay I will since I know you will not stop pestering me. I wanted to become a lawyer because a long time ago justice and my father didn't know each other very well. So, I went to school, studied really hard, and graduated with the top ranks," Inuyasha sighed softly thinking about how happy she was and how she was going to tell her father.

"You are a lawyer? I thought you would want to become a teacher, or a model." Inuyasha gave Kouga a hard glare.

"No don't get me wrong. I'd defiantly hire you to defend me in the courtroom," Kouga said waving his hands in front of him in a defensive manner.

"Well what about you? I know you had a dream," Inuyasha spoke as she began to assemble the food.

"Well… I and Sesshomaru always had the same dream. It was like a big competition with us. When he wanted to be in real estate just like his father, I of course followed him. And here we are at the top competing with his father."

"You guys sound like me and Kikyo. We did the same, but when she met someone she decided to…. Wait I'm not going to tell you all this. Okay I'm done." The white haired female cleaned her hands, and watched Kouga.

"Wow this looks really good Inuyasha," Kouga goggled with his mouth watering.

"Well you can taste it once I put the food down for everyone else."

Kouga nodded, and in return Inuyasha gave him a warm smile.

XxXx

Both Inuyasha and Kouga made it to the room where Sesshomaru was in before. Kouga sat down in his original spot watching as Inuyasha place the food on the table, bending slightly so you could see a bit of her panties.

"Why thank you Lady Inuyasha. It all looks so good," Miroku said grabbing one and popping it into his mouth. Miroku did something really weird; he grabbed 5 pieces and mumbled their mine. He looked like a crack head.

Everyone just ignored Miroku, and just served themselves.

"I'd have to agree with Miroku that these are really great," Bankotsu said.

"Thanks I guess. It wasn't really any trouble. Love to stay and chat but Sesshomaru would be mad if I didn't do my chores right now," Inuyasha gave them all a small smile and walked away.

"Hey Sesshomaru why is Inuyasha acting like she actually listens to you. She hasn't even cursed at you once," Kouga said taking a bite out of his tiger rolls.

"I don't know but I plan to find out tonight. Ever since this morning she has been calmer, as if she's trying not to get mad."

"Maybe you should have been a psychologist instead of a Real Estate Broker Sesshomaru," All the men except Sesshomaru laughed at Miroku's joke clenching their stomachs.

"Yes maybe I should have. Then I could have helped you control your raging hormones,' Sesshomaru backfires. Now it was time for everyone else to laugh at Kouga.

"You dogs all say the same thing. I'm not that horny all the time."

"Oh but you are wolf-boy," Bankotsu chimed in.

"Shut up. You sound like your high off of your shampoo," Kouga spat back.

"I think we deserve a break Sesshomaru. We've been working at this since 4 a.m. My eyes feel like there about to fall out of their sockets."

Sesshomaru just continued to work ignoring Miroku's belligerent complains and continued his work.

"Miroku, Bankotsu, and Kouga give me your papers."

All three looked at him baffled, but did as told.

"Now you all may take your leave," Sesshomaru said icily with a glare to match.

All three left out of the mansion and Sesshomaru got to work. It was going to be a long night, and Sesshomaru was going to need his friend Tylenol © to get through the night.

XxXx

After Inuyasha finished her chores in record time she ran upstairs to the bathroom nearly twisting her ankle in the process.

Inuyasha took out the stick, and looked at it. It had a……….

* * *

**Sorry for the cliifie. okay the next chapter will be a filler. Yipee. That was sarcasm if you didn't know. If you have any questions just like put it in the review. I'll help you understand okay. No pun intended. LOL**

**Well See ya next time. Oh my other stort is on hold. Sorry. LUL. See ya untl next time. Oh sorry about not including character death. BUT someone will dies. That I can assure you. And soon another charter will reapear from the Inuyasha series. In wich I don't own.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm A Slave For You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 8: ****The Diary Of A Broken Rose**

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru fall asleep, making sure that he would not wake up suddenly and feel his wrath.

Inuyasha crept slowly out of the room; summoning as much stealth as possible she began to make her way down stairs. Slowly, every so slowly Inuyasha placed one foot in font of another, wincing every time he stair would creek.

Inuyasha finally got to the kitchen, and slowly pulled opened the drawers, once again not trying to make any ruckus in order to wake the demon upstairs.

Inuyasha finally found what she hunted for and went behind the counter in the middle of the room, where the room shown the brightest.

_JOURAL ENTRY_

_Dear Diary-chan,_

_Today I found out some news that I am very proud of, and quite ecstatic. But every time my mind lingers on the idea of having my very own family… the reality always comes to daunt me._

_What am I going to do about Sesshomaru, and how will my father react? I am living in constant fear of that man. I always am asking myself questions. _

_What if he found out?_

_How would he react?_

_All these questions are flowing through my mind, and they won't seem to stop. I'm going to ensure that this child, our child, will be brought into this world with nothing but love. Even if hat means I have to sacrifice myself and pride for that matter. _

_I wish that everything would have been normal. My mom never left us, making me pick up the broken pieces of my father leaving my own to crumble. _

_My father… how would he react if he found out I was carrying the child of a man that tried to kill him. That would be a sight too see. I can just hear the heart attack already._

_And there is one more person who I'm… gosh he's always on my mind._

_Inutaishio_

_Inutaishio, that man, my lover, my friend- what will he do once he finds out. He doesn't even know what Sesshomaru has done to me let alone the child. I can't keep this a secrete forever, so tomorrow I will tell Sesshomaru._

_I'm not scared of Sesshomaru; I'm just of just what he might to. Not only to me, but more importantly my child. His child, our child. _

_This life growing inside of me- I will make sure to do everything I can to give this baby the life that was taken from me so long ago. Even if that means I have to throw away my pride. But only for a little._

_Well Diary-chan. I must be off. For tomorrow I have a day of absolute hell, and explaining to do. _

_Sincerely,_

_Inuyasha._

_P.S.- Rest well growing one._

Inuyasha closed the book, setting it aside only after to stare at her belly. She took her fingers and began to rub it lovingly, like a mother would.

Inuyasha put the book away and slowly crept back into Sesshomaru's room. Thank goodness for loads of paper work.

Inuyasha closed her eyes, and dreamt about the future; one that looked very good with just her and her child.

* * *

**i TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE SHORT. I WAS GOING TO REVEAL IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT... THEN MY NEW PLAN WOUDLN'T WORK OUT. HAHA I AM EVIL!!!!**

: 3

The next one should be up in a week okay. See ya


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys i'm back!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but when you get drowned in tons of HONORE HOMEWORK, ya just cant seem to find enough time.**

**Sorry if there are any editing mistakes. I have no Beta, and I have no idea how they are suppose to work out like. **

**

* * *

**

**I'm A Slave For You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would have new episodes out…. But with yaoi. **

**Chapter 9: Pinch all you want, but this is Far from a dream**

Sesshomaru woke up to the pleasant view of Inuyasha sleeping. She looked utterly beautiful, to phrase it in a couple of words. Just as any other being would do Sesshomaru got up, and went to clean himself. But not without taking one last glance at Inuyasha.

Something was different about her. She looked so peaceful, and happy.

Like a mother, or a woman who is going to be with a child soon.

Sesshomaru quickly released these thoughts, and went into his bathroom.

The lord of the house slipped into the tub, his thoughts pondering on what his partners (A/N: No pun intended!) said about Inuyasha.

Just a couple of weeks ago she was cursing up a storm, that would sure to make a pirate proud. And now…. She seems calm, as if she was trying not to provoke emotions that would get her worked up.

Inuyasha was hiding something, and he did not like it one bit. I caused emotions to stir inside him, and it was really affecting his life.

But, Sesshomaru was not just a hard shell; he was a demon who had heart. Though he never once shed an ounce of any positive emotions, he did not lack a heart.

He wanted to have a life where he did not get into borderline, legal trouble.

A life where he didn't have to suffer, and cause the suffering. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he, and Inuyasha met on different circumstances.

What would have happened?

Maybe they would have been mated happily, with pups, as he would hold Inuyasha as the humans would say "Like husband and wife."

But dreams were dreams, all but mental images that brought an escape from the harsh reality that everyone lived in. After all, no ones life could ever be perfect.

At nigh the dog demon also developed a kind weird habit- obsession if you will.

At times he would stare at Inuyasha, just really thinking about his actions towards her. Would it have been sweeter to have savored Inuyasha if he ad been patient, and more kind, instead of devouring her whole having the bitter aftertaste of her hate?

For the answers to the questions, Sesshomaru may never know. But, maybe he would slowly solve Inuyasha.

She was indeed a puzzle to him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Inuyasha rubbed her eyes, trying to get the tiredness out of them. Last night she had a dream about her and Sesshomaru's child.

They were all having a joyous time in his garden. Inuyasha smile, a true smile as she recalled the memory, or father fantasy.

Her child was of great beauty, and she and Sesshomaru were strangely placid in one another's arms embracing each other. The look in both of their eyes was some that of akin to love, looking content as a happily mated couple, lovers who shared intimate moments and kept dire secretes between one another.

Her dream was truly, an imaginary world within itself. Something Inuyasha knew would never come true, because her and dreams were not really the best of friends.

The yasha got up and went trough one of Sesshomaru's wardrobes, and instead of wearing her regular maid uniform, she took out a very comfortable maroon juban, along with a raspberry obi. Inuyasha had no idea how Sesshomaru got the, but she had an idea, and she was in all honesty not trying o find out.

"Let's just hope fate will not be cruel today and hit me with something unexpected."

Up in the heavens Fate was smiling that sinister smile.

She was already devising a plan.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After having cleaned herself, Inuyasha stepped into the kitchen and sighed. Once she had that child she may have to get used to the particular room.

"What should I fix today? I'm feelin' kinda nice so I'll make some tamagoyaki, and mizugashi,' Inuyasha's voice was pleasant, and soft. It seemed that the maternal instinct was setting in.

**XxXx**

Sesshomaru came out of his room, finally dressed ready for work. He had 2 more hours till work, but this was his regular time that he usually arrived at his corporation.

He grabbed his suitcase, neatly taking his organized documents, laptop as he began to head out ready to set the day.

The second he get out of the room, a pleasant scent filled his highly sensitive nose. He hasn't smelt anything this good since when he was but a pup with his mother.

He made his way down the stairs, and began to close his eyes as he drew closer to the soft melody that was being sung. Inuyasha really did have a nice voice when she was relaxed.

'Why is she cooking?' Sesshomaru thought to himself, wondering if Inuyasha was trying to commit homicide by arsenic.

Sesshomaru would never admit this but, he'd rather just get to work.

Just as he was about to make his way out the door he was stopped by a voice, one that he caused great pain to.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha asked, not coming from the kitchen yet.

"Inuyasha what is that you may want. I wish to leave," Sesshomaru being Sesshomaru, used his cold icy voice; not even bothering to spare the hanyou a glace what so ever.

"I just made some breakfast, and they say breakfast is the most-" Unfortunately she was unable to finish as Sesshomaru cut in.

"I would like to leave Inuyasha. I have no patience right now," Sesshomaru spoke; his foot tapping the clean marble floors proving is point.

"Okay bastard, no need to be so rude. I made you some breakfast… kinda like a peace offering, I guess," Inuyasha nervously said scratching the back of her head.

Sesshomaru thought to himself, and debated the idea of eating with the woman, who seemed just moments ago as if she had hated him. And now she was offering breakfast?

This was awfully strange to the dog demon.

"Why would I eat food of that made from the likes of you Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes becoming somewhat accusing.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, thinking to herself how much the demon standing at the door was acting like a stubborn fool.

"Sesshomaru, if I wanted to kill you by committing arsenic," Inuyasha spoke as if she read his mind, "I would have most certainly have been more stealthily about it, not coming out of the blue and asking you to have dinner. Besides use that nose of yours, the food is perfectly fine." She said finally finishing.

"If you do not soon come forth Sesshomaru, the food will get cold," Inuyasha said walking into the kitchen, not even sparring Sesshomaru a glance.

Sesshomaru did not like Inuyasha's tone of voice, yet it reminded him of something again. He could not place his perfectly clawed finger on it but once again this god forsaken woman was making him angry.

Inuyasha glanced up from her food, keeping the same face on as she saw Sesshomaru looking intently at her. As if he was trying to solve some very complex Calculus problem, of some sort.

"Ano… if you'd like your food it-"

"Inuyasha what has gotten into you lately?" Sesshomaru interjected, efficiently cutting Inuyasha off in a very rude manner.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, in an even, calm tone.

Damn it to hell- there was the voice again. How it annoyed Sesshomaru to no end!

"Inuyasha your demeanor has changed somewhat over night, or should I say a week. Ever since the day I told you to make my companions food you have changed," he replied to her, his eyes now so vexed, that they had became narrow slits.

With a clank, Inuyasha stopped eating and looked at Sesshomaru, not afraid to meet his gaze.

"Why must I act like a brash idiot Sesshomaru? Remember I am a lawyer, what need do I have to be angry all the time. After all, the only thing anger gets you is wrinkles,' Inuyasha said and smiled at the last part, starring at nothing in particular.

"No Inuyasha, you seem as if you are trying not to stir your emotions, because you are trying to protect something- or better yet someone that is very precious to you."

Sesshomaru watched as the hanyou flinched at his hypothesis. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stayed in silence for a very short period of time, the air in the room becoming somewhat thicker with tension.

"So, my observation is correct Inuyasha, ne? Are you trying to protect yourself Inuyasha, from my sullied hands? Are you trying to shield something that is rightfully mines?"

With calculated steps, Sesshomaru drew closer to Inuyasha. Soon enough the dog demons were starring at each other faces nearly one foot apart.

"No Sesshomaru I wish not to protect myself, but I will say I am protecting something it precious to me. I will not have my temper, and rash ways control me. For if I do, and then this precious someone may die," Inuyasha said in a mournful voice, thinking just what would happen if she had a miscarriage.

She would be devastated, for another great loss.

"I have no time for this. Go and do your chores," Sesshomaru ordered Inuyasha, as he walked out the door to go o his corporation.

'Sesshomaru I have not changed at all. I am acting like any other would, if there child was in danger.'

Inuyasha quickly got up, and out of her musings to do her chores. She would have to find a way to no strain herself too much.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Soon after Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha began to work.

The Early morning rays, turned into afternoon sunshine.

The bright afternoon light slowly went down to the horizon of the Earth creating beautiful hues of: blue, orange, pink, and purple.

As Inuyasha was doing this, she noticed all o her senses were getting incredibly weaker. She couldn't hear as well, smell the distinct fragrances; or taste the tinniest ingredients.

By the time the stars were twinkling high up into the sky, she found herself with deep shimmering black raven hair, and her gold eyes were replaced with enticing gems of grey amethyst- and finally human ears.

It seemed as if the moon was being shy, for tonight it would not come out.

'Dear gods what am I going to do? If Sesshomaru finds me like this he will surely kill me and the baby,' Inuyasha thought hysterically in the midst of her panic attack...

Inuyasha tried to calm herself as much as she could, but all her attempts had very little effects.

"Damnit, my emotions are going to get the better of me!" Inuyasha groaned aloud, and slowly slid down the wall she was once resting upon. She felt the need to cry, so badly. And being human on that night, cry she did. For, she had a few moments were her life may be over that night.

Maybe if she was lucky the death will be quick, she thought silently in her head.

After a few moments Inuyasha collected herself again, pulling herself back in check.

Having human emotions made her so venerable- in all truth it was aggravating.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sesshomaru began to draw closer to the entrance of his estate, very tired from work. The clients had been hard to work with, but as they explained the business plan to the fools everything fell into place and they closed the deal.

'Damn fools didn't understand that land is exactly what they were looking for,' he thought bitterly, recalling the events of the meeting.

All this pent up tension from work was making Sesshomaru frustrated, and soon he was going to need a release. Inuyasha would be the one just to give him that. After all, who is she to deny her master from the fine fruits of her body?

Sesshomaru finally had gotten out of his musings and opened the door, closing it behind his.

That was exactly when he stopped dead in his tracks.

He sniffed the air, catching a new scent. If was familiar, but it was different at the same time. He sniffed the air once again, his overly sensitive nose catching a better whiff of the aroma.

"Human," he sneered.

This was something that made Sesshomaru angry, yet some what confused.

How mad a mere human managed to enter his house was of great question. He had the best security system that all his dirty, and clean money could but.

Sesshomaru slowly followed the scent, letting his nose lead the pathway.

Finally he had made it to a room at the end of the hall at the second level of his estate. And from there the scent had completely vanished; no trace of it what so ever.

"So you decided to hide in here, have you now," Sesshomaru said to himself, in a creepy tone.

The occupant on the other side involuntarily shuddered, a tremor of terror rushed through their veins.

Sesshomaru with such fluid ease broke through the door, and saw a shadow in the corner of the room. In his sadistic ways, Sesshomaru slowly advanced towards his prey, with animalistic like grace.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Sesshomaru knelt down eye level.

"Face me," he commanded. His voice left no room for negations, it was a strict order.

Slowly she faced him her eyes glazed over with fear.

For a second Sesshomaru thought it was his old fathers wench. But he noted the differences.

One did no carry the disgusting odor of many demons lingering inside her. He also, noted the slight tanned tone she had, but due to fear, all color had drained making her skin look pale.

"Inuyasha may that be you," Sesshomaru mocked, "So what they said about half demons changing into human is true. And I'm just taking a wild guess here, but your night just so happens to be the night of the New Moon?"

Inuyasha nodded her head, watching Sesshomaru intently.

"You have her features Inuyasha. It angers me to no end," Sesshomaru spoke, his eyes becoming once again yellow bolts of electricity.

"I…. I don't were you're try to get at Sesshomaru," Inuyasha bravely spoke up.

Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's hair hardly, yanking the raven looks so that she were to stare face to face with him.

"Then maybe you should hear more closely pathetic human. Since my damned father protected that whore you call a mother," _that was a stab,_ "I was never ale to do any harm to her." Inuyasha's eyes widened as the words finally went through her head. She tried best o control her fear, but it was all amusing the demon holding her hair even more.

_He was going to use her, and going to vent out all of the detestation on Inuyasha._

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha no time to recover from the mental blow and yanking her hair bringing her back into reality.

"No Sesshomaru you can't!" Inuyasha exclaimed, to be rewarded with a back hand to the face courtesy of Sesshomaru.

"Care to explain just why I cannot do as I please Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha lifted herself up with her elbows supporting her. And slowly, Inuyasha turned her face to meet Sesshomaru's. Her miserable teary amethyst eyes, meeting his hard intense amber in a sudden clash.

"Because," she chocked on sob," I'm pregnant with your child."

Inuyasha finally let out a shaky breath, and tore her eyes away from Sesshomaru's. She never, saw the wave of emotions that passed through Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's jaw, his claws digging into her skin.

"Inuyasha, if I found that you are lying…"

"I am not," Inuyasha assured.

"A week ago when you asked me to make dinner for your friends, he previous night I had a dream- no a meeting with my mother."

"Mother?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Aya, the Moon Goddess is my mother. But… she was first to tell me that I may be with a child. So, I went to buy a test, and it confirmed my mother's revelation. I made sure to keep my emotions in check. That's why I had such a dramatic change of character. I wanted to start new! I refuse to let this child, our child have everything that was taken from you and I," by now Inuyasha was looking directly at the father of her child.

Sesshomaru was rendered speechless, a very rare moment. But he sill listened to Inuyasha.

"So, when I found out that tonight was the new moon, I began to panic. Thinking you were going to kill me… and the child." Inuyasha's voice faded away, its sad melody dying away.

Inuyasha suddenly flinched when she saw Sesshomaru glare at her.

"Inuyasha, I think you…" Sesshomaru tried to conjure up his words, but they seemed to have died right then and there in his throat.

"Do not try to blame me and make excuses, and blame this on me. It only takes on person to dance, but it takes two to make a baby. Whether, one of the participants is willing or not." The human said her voice tired and low from being over used.

The dog demon heard the silent message through Inuyasha's words.

_We start anew and do the best for the pup; or have a child who will be more fucked up than their entire family generations._

Sesshomaru chose to do the right thing.

He chose for a new beginning.

After all he needs a wake-up call, from the nightmare he was still living.

……………….

………………..

………………..

………………..

…………………

Meanwhile up in the heavens Aya, smiled.

"I knew he would make the right choice. Ha take that Fate, you LOST the bet!" Aya's hysterical laughter could be heard through the entire heavens.

Indeed it looked as if a new beginning was going to arise. This may be the turning point for the two dog demons.

* * *

**You have no idea how much I wanted to leave you all off with a cliffie!!!**

**I couldn't cause Mr. Cliffie escaped my tourture prision. But just leave reviews and stuff.**

**It makes me happy lots!!**

**Hyper from SURRRGA!!!!!**

**Don't mind me at all.**

**Okay don't listen to what I just said. But this chapter is dedicated to... anyone and everyone who wants to read it, and all my faithful viewers.**

**Until next time...( which I hope will be soon.)**

**:3**


End file.
